Ballroom Antics
by Fyras14
Summary: It was like a dream come true; perhaps it wasn't a real date but a dance with the man of her dreams was enough…although Serena would have preferred if she was the one wearing the dress in the first place. An Amour shipping fic.
1. Clemont and the Princess!

This is what happens when I have to much on my mind and watching a few images on tumblr of Ash pretending to be a girl. (Sigh, I still remember that episode with Erika...I never thought Ash could be so adorable as a girl!)

Anyway, this takes place after Ash defeats Grant in battle; deciding on a detour for a small tournament. I was planning to add this idea for my other fic, but I just couldn't help myself (perhaps I will do, eventually).

Enjoy this small fic. I plan to do at least three chapters of this...hopefully I managed to keep the characters in...well, character, hahaha! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Clemont and the Princess! **

Perhaps taking a shortcut through Camphrier Town had not been a good idea, Serena decided as she glanced at the closed gates of Parfum Palace along with Bonnie and Ash.

"That Allie is the worst!" Bonnie whined, with a pout. "She has no right to take big brother with her!"

"She really is," Ash agreed, glaring at the closed gate. Serena sighed next to them.

"We really should have thought this through," she muttered, shaking her head. The girl took out her town map and began clicking a few buttons. "Was there any other way to reach Santalune City quicker?"

"It's not your fault, Serena," Ash told her, smiling sadly. "I guess it's mine. I was so excited about that tournament that Grant mentioned yesterday that I completely forgot about our experiences back here in Camphrier." Serena only shook her head.

"Yeah, but I had the map…and besides," she looked up from her map towards the palace. "I thought she would get over Clemont after what he did to get away from her." Bonnie sighed next to her, hugging her bag and Dedenne close.

"That's just Clemont's luck," she began. "The only girl that likes him is the one we don't like. Even Daddy wouldn't like her as a daughter-in-law." Ash and Serena chuckled at the last part and the little girl soon joined them before they all stayed silent. "So…how are we going to get big brother out of there?"

"Hmm…" Serena began, before snapping her fingers, causing her companions to look at her in wonder. "We could ask the Lord of Shabboneau Castle for help! Maybe he can help us."

"I don't think that's a good idea," the young man went on, with his Pikachu nodding as it sat on his shoulder. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I do! But, he would be the only one that would be able to get inside Parfum Palace without any protest from the princess. I mean, Lord Shabboneau may owe a debt to Allie's father but I doubt they'll deny him an entrance, right?" Serena was silent for a minute before she went on. "Even if it doesn't work, it's still worth a shot, right?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right…well, then, let's go!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Minutes later, the group minus one inventor, arrived in Shabboneau Castle.

Recognizing them immediately the butler argued them to come in. They met up with the Lord of Shabboneau Castle seconds later and he looked a little pensive as the gang told him the story of how Princess Allie had sent a group of maids to kidnapped Clemont as they arrived in town.

"I see," the lord began, a hand on his chin. "And let me guess, the young lady is absolutely insistent that your friend remain at her castle an indefinite amount of time, correct?" The group nodded.

"She gave the order to not let us in," Ash put in, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"She was mean," Bonnie volunteered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And we were wondering if you could talk to her father and…well," Serena began, stopping when she noticed the old man raise his hand as he shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that will be very difficult," he told them. "I wish I could help you but…"

"The ruler of Parfum Palace is just as spoiled as his daughter," the butler put in. Lord Shabboneau gave his butler an amused look, but nodded either way.

"Just…just great…" Serena remarked, massaging her forehead.

"You mean there's nothing you can do, sir?" Ash asked, glancing at his friends. "Even if the ruler of the palace can be as bad as Allie, he can't really keep Clemont there."

"True," the lord told him nodding. "But once his daughter manages to convince him otherwise…"

"In other words, nothing you say will change anything?" Serena asked, looking at the older man. Everyone was silent for a while, before they heard sniffing from Bonnie.

"But…but that's not fair! My brother isn't some object that she can keep forever!" she cried. "I want Clemont back!"

"Bonnie," the older girl said sadly, as she and the Dedenne tried to calm her down. "We'll get him back you'll see…"

Ash and Pikachu looked at the crying girl and then turned to look at the old man and his butler, a determined look in his eyes. "…are…are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Well…"

"…maybe you can!" the butler suddenly exclaimed. Immediately everyone stood at attention at the servant as he turned towards the lord. "Do you not remember, my lord?" When he noticed his master give him a blank look, the butler sighed and turned to Ash and his friends. "Lord Parfum announced two days ago that he'll be having a ball to celebrate his upcoming birthday," he began. "The ball is going to take place tomorrow…perhaps during the confusion you could find your friend and get him out?"

"That…that could actually work!" Serena remarked, smiling only to frown later. "But how in the world are we going to get Clemont out of the palace? Allie has us in her black list…I doubt that even if we had invitations she would let us in…" A small silence took over the group before Ash snapped his fingers.

"How about we disguise ourselves then?" he asked, looking at Serena and Bonnie. "It's a ball right? So we can just pretend to be some lords or something like that and then, when she's not looking grab Clemont and get out."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu remarked, smiling at the idea. Serena and Bonnie, who had dried her tears, smiled back.

"That sounds like a good plan," the lord remarked, amused. "I could ask for Lord Parfum for an extra two invitations for some 'friends'."

"It won't be any trouble at all?" Serena asked him, as the little girl cheered silently along with her brother's Pokémon.

"Trouble?" the butler scoffed. "More invites mean more gifts. And as long we provide an acceptable gift that man cares not who you are."

"Whoa! He really is just as bad as Allie, then!" Bonnie said, looking at the two older men. "Yep…Daddy wouldn't have liked them at all…" Lord Shabboneau chuckled in amusement.

"Well, then…considering I do owe you for helping me recover the Poké Flute, I will do anything in my power to help you get your friend back." He turned to look at his servant. "But, how are we to take on this endeavor?"

"Perhaps the gentleman and lady could do more than we can, my lord," the butler remarked. At this, Serena blushed, understanding the implications immediately. "One of you could pretend to be a family member of my lord's while the other pretends to be their 'date'."

_Date!? _Serena thought, her face becoming an extra shade of red. _A date with Ash!? Even if it's a pretend date…I…I…_

"We'll do it!" Ash exclaimed, smiling. He looked at his friends with a smile. "If we can manage this, we'll get Clemont out in no time!"

"Yeah!" the young girl cheered, while Serena just smiled, while she tried to mentally erase the images that had suddenly appeared in her head. Damn it all! Why was her mind creating scenarios about possible confessions and kisses by the moonlight!?

_Focus, Serena! Focus! _The girl thought, looking to the side, ignoring everything around her. _Stop fantasizing about those kisses! Clemont comes first! Clemont comes—but a kiss wouldn't be a big…argh! Sometimes I hate myself so much! _

"Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena snapped at attention as she heard her name. Everyone was looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, looking worried. The girl immediately nodded, smiling nervously.

"I'm f-fine! Don't worry! I was just thinking about…about how we'll be able to pull off the disguises…."

"True," the butler began. "Even if you could get past the gate, the moment the princess sees the two of you, she'll throw you out. Not even the fanciest of dresses and suites will be enough to throw her off." He blinked suddenly, and then, smiled towards them. "But perhaps we can trick the young lady…but it would be," the butler scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Strange, so to speak."

"If it can help us trick Allie, I'm all for it!" Ash remarked, looking determined. Pikachu nodded in agreement looking as determined. For some reason, Serena became a little nervous as the butler began speaking.

"Maybe you could switch roles?" the butler suggested, looking back and forth between Ash and Serena. The lord of the castle gasped behind him.

"You are not suggesting that…"

"…I am my lord…after all…" He directed a small mischievous smile towards Serena. "She would be expecting a dark haired young man and a blonde haired lady, correct? How about we switch roles on her?" The young man looked confused for a second, before he began blushing.

"You don't mean…" Ash began, only for the butler to nod.

"I mean it, young man," he told him. "It would appear we must decide who will wear the dress to the ball tomorrow."

Serena felt lightheaded. Was this actually happening? Her dreams—okay, maybe not—he wasn't serious was it? Ash!? Wearing a dress…? Not that he wouldn't look good wearing one; he would look so adorable, so charming…so, so...oh! Maybe...maybe that wouldn't be so bad...

_Somebody kill me…I have such a dirty mind. _

"If it's the only way to trick Allie," the young man began, looking at the blushing girl nearby. "Serena, come on, we can do this!" He smiled, determinedly. "It'll be just for a day and besides Clemont would do the same for us, wouldn't he?"

Serena smiled, trying her best to contain her thoughts about Ash in a dress. "Ye-yeah…we…we can do it."

"Excellent!" the butler remarked, smiling. "I will leave immediately to get you your invitations…and then, provide you with some appropriate clothing for tomorrow!"

"Ah, the local boutique could be of use," the lord of the castle chimed in, smiling. He turned to face the group. "I'm pretty sure Madame Gigi could provide the young man with a wig for the occasion!"

Was the Lord of Shabboneau Castle actually going along with the plan? Serena didn't know. She was still very lightheaded and wondered if she was bleeding from her nose, the images of Ash in a dress still circling her head.

"Yippee! We'll rescue big brother!" Bonnie cheered, smiling. Ash only blushed, but he smiled determinedly. He glanced at Serena and frowned in concern.

Was she getting sick? Her cheeks were so red now that he took a look at her face. Ash wondered if she was just nervous about having to cross-dress as a man.

Serena, for her part, really wanted to get sick, but that didn't stop the thoughts in her head. Oh…why did the imaginary cross-dressing Ash look so cute in her head!? But better yet, why was she there as a handsome young man, putting her lips on the girl Ash's hands and then grabbing her face and getting closer and closer—Serena shook her head.

This was going to be a long two days.


	2. Playing Dress-Up!

**Playing Dress-Up! **

"Was this…was this really necessary?" Clemont asked looking from left to right as he sat with Princess Allie in what he could only guess was the main dining hall of the Parfum Palace. On either side of him a Bisharp stood guard, sending shivers down Clemont's spine every time they glanced his way.

Allie laughed, smiling mischievously at the blonde. "But my dear Clemont, it sure is necessary! How else am I gonna prevent you from getting away from me?"

"But don't you think the guards were enough…? Why did you have to tie me down too?" he asked, struggling to stand up only to stop as a Bisharp glared at him.

"Can't take any chances, my dear," the princess went on, smiling with a small blush on her face. "You do owe me after all." Allie glared at him. "You were just the worst! Did you actually think that metal look alike was going to trick me?" Her glare intensified causing Clemont to gulp in fear. "That thing blew up in my face, Clemont! My face!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" Clemont told her, truthfully, feeling rather guilty. "Look, princess I am really sorry—"

"You better be!" Allie remarked, pointing her closed fan at him. Suddenly, she smiled and shrugged. "But I forgive you, Clemont, but just so you know you still owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Yes! I kept my end of the bargain with your terrible friends by giving them the Poké Flute and you repay me back by breaking my heart…you are just the worst…" She took out a handkerchief and sniffed. "You were horrible, but now," Allie slammed her hand on the table, glaring at the young inventor. "You will make it up to me! Like it or not!"

"Ma-make it up to you?" Clemont asked, sweating. For some reason he didn't like were this was going.

"Oh, yes! With a—"

"Allie, darling! Where are you?"

Both Clemont and the princess turned towards the voice, the Bisharp standing at attention.

An older man with pale brown hair and extravagant clothes walked into the room, his eyes fixed upon a golden pocket watch that he shook up and down. He sighed in frustration, before looking up, finally noticing Allie and Clemont. "Oh, we have a visitor?"

"Ah, father, how are you?" Allie asked sweetly. Clemont gave her a confused look at her change in attitude, before turning to the older man. "Yes, father. This is Clemont," she gave Clemont a look, before one of the Bisharp tapped him lightly in the arm.

"Ah! Nic-nice to meet you, sir!" he cried, giving Allie a look.

"Hello, hello," the princess's father replied, distracted by his watch. "Ah, this confounded thing…it was working fine this morning…" he muttered, looking at the princess. "How are the preparations for the ball?"

"The servants are mostly done," Allie informed him, glancing at the golden watch. "They should be done before the night ends."

"Good, good…ah, by the way my dear, Lord Shabboneau's butler came to inform me the lord's nephew is visiting along with his fiancée, and asked if I could provide him a pair of invitations for the young lad and his lovely lady companion."

"Really? I didn't know the Lord of Shabboneau Castle had a nephew…" Allie remarked, looking confused.

"Neither did I. The butler explained that Lord Shabboneau's nephew is rather shy and rarely goes out to see his uncle."

"Sounds like an ungrateful man," Allie remarked, while Clemont frowned at her.

_Look who's talking…_

"Oh, he doesn't sound so bad," her father went on, taking a seat. He continued shaking the pocket watch, before he sighed in frustration.

"Did your watch break, father?"

"I don't know. It was working fine this morning…"

"Maybe the battery has run dry…" Clemont put in, causing the two of them to look at him. He noticed Allie smile mischievously at him before she turned to her father.

"Oh father, maybe my dear Clemont could fix your treasured pocket watch. He is an inventor after all."

"Really?" the older man asked, eyeing Clemont curiously.

"Umm…yeah," he said. Allie's father gave him a strange look, and passed the clock to one of the Bisharp, who in turned gave it to Clemont. He examined the pocket watch, tapping it and moving it closer to his ear trying to hear anything unusual inside. After a few seconds, Clemont nodded and opened the small clock's back with little difficulty, and after tinkering with the gears and such returned the pocket watch, a small smile on his face. "One of the gears got stuck, causing the clock to stop working. It must have hit something while it was in your pocket, sir," he explained. "It should be fine now."

"And indeed it is! But it has the wrong hour, though," the man told him, smiling at his fixed watch. He looked at Clemont and then at his daughter. "He is absolutely marvelous, my dear."

"Isn't he, father?" Allie asked, with a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm assuming he would be your companion for the ball, yes?"

"Yes, he did promise," Allie turned to look at Clemont. "Did you not, Clemont?"

"Well…well, I…I…" the inventor was at loss for words. He hadn't promise anything!

"Ah, such a gentleman!" Allie's father replied, not taking notice of the young inventor's situation. "Oh darling, I never thought I would see the day you will meet a man of your fancy! I approve!"

"Ah…ah what?" Clemont asked, looking confused, while Allie blushed.

"To marry my daughter of course! You seem like a fine young man, after all! And it seems my daughter thinks very highly of you."

"Ah, father, you really mean it?" Allie cried, smiling. She turned to Clemont, her face becoming a darker shade of red. "Did you hear that, dear? My father approves! He absolutely adores you! Isn't that great?"

"Great!? Marry!?" Clemont cried, completely losing it, as he began to sweat nervously.

"Ah, look at the boy, so excited to be your husband…but you mustn't be too hasty now," the older man chuckled. "You are both still too young."

"Hasty!?" _What is happening!? Me? Marrying Princess Allie!? When did that even—_

"Oh, Clemont, you are so sweet!" Allie cried, going to his side and holding his arm tightly towards her.

_No, I'm not! I think I'm in shock! I'm not ready for this kind of relationship, especially tied to a chair! Oh, what am I going to do, now!? Ash, Bonnie, Serena, I really need you guys here! _

"Father, father," Allie went on. "Would it be too hasty to announce our wedding plans during your party?"

"What!?"

"Not at all, my dear. I did approve, didn't I?"

"Approval!? Wedding!?"

The princess just cried out in joy and continued to hug Clemont's arm, while the inventor began having an internal nervous breakdown. _ Why is this happening to me!? _

* * *

The local boutique was a rather small place, but it didn't hold back in style, nor did its young owner, Madame Gigi. She was a young woman in her early thirties, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, with a black blouse and short grey skirt.

Gigi gave the group an amused smile, as the butler detailed their plans to sneak into the Parfum Palace to get their friend out. Her smile grew wider when the old man explained that since the princess could easily recognize them, the two youngsters had decided to switch roles for the ball.

"And…that is about it, and now that we have a clear passage to Parfum Palace, we just need to fool the princess and her staff," the butler finished. Gigi clapped her hands and laughed.

"Oh, that is rich! Poor kids," she turned to look at Ash and his female companions. "That girl is giving you more trouble than its worth, huh?" Ash shrugged.

"We assumed she was going to leave as alone the next time we passed by, guess we were wrong."

"That girl never gives up," Gigi commented, grinning. "But, enough about the spoiled lass and more about your plan…" The older woman eyed Ash up and down, before she turned to Serena. "Now, this will probably be simple to pull…hopefully," Gigi turned to the young man. "A convincing wig, along with makeup and a perfect dress would make a perfect disguise for you, Ash; of course with a few extra touches, you will look absolutely fabulous!" The woman then turned to Serena, and frowned. "You on the other hand, Serena, will be a little harder…I sincerely do not want to ruin your beautiful blonde locks with scissors nor color them black or brown…nope." Serena gulped.

The young girl figured that even without the skirt and hat, Allie or one of her maids would do a double take and instantly recognize her if they took a closer look and felt…well, the point was rather obvious.

"Now, now, don't look so disappointed," Gigi replied, noticing Serena's concern. "With these hands of mine, I can make the most beautiful girl into the most handsome gentleman! Don't you fear, my precious girl!"

"Ah…thanks, I guess…"

"Now," Gigi turned her eyes on Ash. "We have precious time. The ball starts at 11 o' clock in the morning tomorrow…we need to find the appropriate clothing for such occasion!" She grabbed Ash by the hand and dragged him by the hand, while Pikachu jumped on Bonnie's hand to avoid falling by the sudden movement.

"Ah!"

"Alright! Let's make you fabulous, my boy!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An hour later, and many nervous shouting from Ash, Serena and Bonnie were greeted by an ecstatic Gigi. "My dears, he is done! Let me present to you, my masterpiece!" She rushed behind the curtain that had hidden Ash for the past hour and dragged him out.

Serena, Bonnie and the two rodents let out a small gasp in unison of what they saw, while the butler nodded in approval.

Ash was dressed in a turquoise dress, with a pink ribbon on the chest area, accompanied by white pantyhose and blue Mary Jane shoes with a ribbon each. The young man also wore a long red haired wig that Gigi had decorated with a small ribbon on top of her head like a headband, with makeup applied neatly in his cheeks to give him a blushing face.

"So, what do you think?" Gigi asked, as Ash gave his friends a shy smile.

"You look so cute, Ash!" Bonnie remarked, smiling.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out, with a smile of approval. Dedenne chirped in agreement as well.

Serena for her part only nodded in agreement unable to form words as her face got a little red around the cheeks. _He…he can really pull off being a girl…for some reason I really want to give him a kiss…is that so wrong? _she thought, blushing.

"This look is radiant! Perfect! Fantastic!" Gigi exclaimed. "And now," he turned to Serena. "It is your turn my dear, let us make you the finest gentleman this side of the Kalos region!" Serena only nodded her eyes still on Ash. She didn't even react as Gigi pulled her behind the curtain and began to work on her disguise.

An hour later, Ash and the others were greeted by Gigi, who shined in excitement. "And ta-da! Finally, my second masterpiece, would you look at this wonderful gentleman!" Gigi dragged a hand from behind the screen, and dragged Serena out in the open. The gasps that followed were a little louder than when Ash had been presented before them.

Serena stood there, her face as red as a tomato; she was dressed in a black suit, the jacket opened to show a gray vest and white shirt underneath and matching black pants, with brown oxford shoes to go. Her hair had been picked up in a low ponytail, Gigi fixing it up so that it looked less wavy and straighter, tied with a blue colored band.

"Look at her, isn't she just grand?"

"Whoa! You look very pretty, Serena!" Bonnie remarked clapping.

"Indeed," the butler agreed. Ash nodded, smiling with a small red tint on his cheeks.

"Yeah, Serena you really look great!"

_And I want to kiss you…_the girl thought, blushing even harder as she smiled nervously, trying to remove the naughty thoughts from her head. "Th-thank you…" Gigi clapped her hands.

"Isn't my work fabulous!?" she asked, before turning to the group.

"Wonderful, as always, Madame," the butler complimented, smiling. He turned to the group. "I fear that in order to keep up the charade I must ask that you keep your disguises in place; I noticed a few of the princess's maids around the area. If they see you without your disguises they might inform her and the plan will drop like a brick." Ash nodded, he looked back at Serena, who was still blushing.

"Okay, come on, Serena! We can do this!" He extended his hand towards the girl, who immediately took it, her blush becoming brighter than ever. He turned towards Bonnie and Gigi. "You think you can watch Bonnie for us, Miss? If any of Allie's maids see her with us they might put two and two together." Gigi nodded.

"Let your minds at ease, I will guard the little dear," she told them, while the little girl nodded.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine, just don't get caught!"

"Pikachu, look after Bonnie for me, okay?"

"Pikapi!" his Pokémon replied, with a smile as it watched Ash and Serena leave the boutique along with the butler.

Once outside, Ash stopped grabbing Serena's hand, before linking his arm in hers. Serena sincerely tried not to panic when he did this. "Sorry," he muttered, noticing her discomfort. "We must look like a couple after all."

"It's…its fine…" _Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you…even with a dress on I want to kiss you…am I going insane? _"W-we gotta keep up with appearances after all…" The butler patted their shoulders.

"You will be fine, just deep breathes and remember," he turned towards Ash. "You are wearing the dress now, my bo—dear," the butler turned towards Serena and winked. "And you are not, my boy. So, let this be a practice for the ball tomorrow."

"Yeah, I mean, yes!" Ash replied, correcting himself and giving his voice a feminine tone. He smiled towards Serena. "Ready?"

"Ye-yeah," the girl replied, giving her voice a masculine tone or at least trying to. And while she tried to look calm, her head was a series of thoughts and imaginary situations.

_Will it be asking too much for a peck on the cheek? _

_Am I in heaven? I'm dying, aren't I? _

_This is like a dream come true…or…or a nightmare…but, he just looks so…so…_

…_somebody just push me towards those lips already!_

* * *

Hahaha, I had fun writing this chapter! Took me longer than expected, but I hope you're not disappointed. I might also extend this story beyond the 3 chapters I mentioned before, after all, why not?

Poor Clemont, that situation escalated quickly, but oh well, he'll be fine. Allie will provide for him, she's a princess after all.

And poor Serena; while I didn't give her major changes for her cross dressing, I figured that for Serena it was easier to pretend to be the other gender, after all, if there is something i have noticed through the years is that men and women in animation, comics or manga can be good at pretending to be the opposite gender (take Haku, for example). Her disguise is simple, just like Ash's, which is a small combination of the Ashley costume he wore on the BW arc of the anime and the single ribbon on top of her head calls back to the first time he disguised himself as Ashley.

A big thanks to all those that reviewed and favorite the story (also the followers!) you don't know how happy that makes me.

See you next time!


	3. The Prince of Shabboneau Castle

**The Prince of Shabboneau Castle **

"Ah, it was the most adorable thing ever!"

"Poor guy was as red as a tomato as the butler from Shabboneau was showing them around. Probably didn't help that a few girls decided to ask him for a date, completely ignoring the girl by his side."

"He looked too feminine if you ask me…"

"True…but hey, he's good looking. That girl is lucky to get a catch as good as him."

"Not that we would have much of a chance."

Matilda, the head maid of Parfum Palace, sighed in annoyance as she heard the collective sigh from the group of maids nearby; it was always talking this, talking that and now talking about some boy that had shown up.

"Once you ladies are done with your chatter, I would like you to go back to work," the older woman said, causing the girls to turn towards her. Their cheeks were red, a clear sign that they had been caught. "But, before you do, the princess asked me if any of you spotted those commoners wandering about."

"No, Matilda," one of the maids told her, shrugging. "From the looks of things they might have given up…someone mentioned seeing them around the entrance of the town, though…but other than that, no sight of them." The older maid nodded. Good, the princess would be pleased, at least, for the time being. She doubted that the boy's group of friends would be gone for long, though; the kids didn't look the type to abandon their friend.

"Good to hear, perhaps they did give up…or are coming back eventually…anyway, I keep hearing this talk about some boy…now, don't give me that look. I do not buy into rumors or chatter, but curiosity you see, is getting the best of me." The maids gave her a look. "Just humor this old lady, girls."

"Alright, Matilda…you win," one of the girls told her, smiling. "We spotted a prince walking with his lady friend today." The older maid gave her a look, forcing another of the girls to elaborate, all the while giving her friend a glare.

"According to some of the townspeople, he is the nephew of Lord Shabboneau."

Matilda looked skeptical.

"The nephew of Lord Shabboneau?"

"Oh yes! He was accompanied with whom I presume a close friend or girlfriend. The butler was showing them around town…" Matilda nodded, drowning out anything else the girls added after, deeming it unimportant.

_I guess that explains why I had seen that Shabboneau butler earlier today, _she thought, ordering the maids to go back to work. _Assuming the boy arrived today, the lord probably didn't want to leave the poor boy alone in the castle. Hmm, perhaps the old lord assumed it would do the boy good to take his date to Lord Parfum's Ball. _

She began walking down the long hallway, nodding at the passing servants and Pokémon that moved quickly about, making preparations for tomorrow's event. Matilda needed to inform the princess that the boy's friends were nowhere to be found. They had either given up or were planning something.

_But then again, why wouldn't they? _Matilda thought, eyeing a small opened room where a group of Pokémon where eating their meal. The maid immediately recognized the two Furfrou pets, Dominic and Bella, belonging to the lord and the princess respectively as a Bunnelby and Chespin sat nearby, eating slowly.

Dominic, the playful of the two Furfrous, was trying to make idle chatter with the other two Pokémon, but the nervous stares they gave him made Matilda sigh. Perhaps she should have told the princess to not put two Bisharp guards in the room, figuring that they were making the two Pokémon uncomfortable.

_Well…considering she did have the boy tied to the chair..._

Matilda just sighed again, as she disappeared behind a pair of doors. This was really going to be a very long evening, indeed.

* * *

Not even ten minutes inside Shabboneau Castle, and Serena wanted to die. Her emotions were going faster than she could handle and she just wanted to kiss Ash.

Would anyone judge her wrongly if she just had her way with the cross-dressing boy? She shook her head, staring ahead, ignoring the concerned look that her companion gave her.

What the heck was she thinking!? Is this what happens when the blood goes straight into the brain? She liked Ash, she really did, but these new feelings were certainly not natural…she had never felt so…so…

Nope! Nope! Nope!

She was just going insane! That was it! Going absolutely crazy…argh! She needed to remove those naughty images out! She needed to take her mind of the cute…adorable…sexy—could someone just punch some common sense back in her brain!?

"Umm…Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked. Serena gave him a blank look, before staring straight ahead at nothing. "Come on, Serena…it wasn't that bad…sure, you got asked out by a lot of the girls in the market but that's nothing to be ashamed of…or feel bad about."

_I think I'm breaking in two…this is too much…_Serena thought.

"…I…I guess…"

"Come on, cheer up, Serena! This will be over soon, I promise," the boy told her, smiling. The blonde girl just stared back, before she smiled.

…_so close…just get a little closer…to those lips…_

"Dearies!"

Both Ash and Serena jumped, hearing a familiar voice echoing nearby.

They were surprised by the sudden appearance of Gigi, Bonnie and the two rodents, all of them accompanied by the butler. Both noticed that Bonnie had changed her outfit, probably to make it easier to return to the castle without catching unwanted attention or being recognized.

"Gigi?"

"They loved it! My work! An absolute fabulous entrance and departure! Ah, it was like a dream!" the older woman went on.

Bonnie and Pikachu ran up to them, the rodent jumping on its master's shoulder in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah! We heard from the locals that you got a lot of dates, Serena! You really pulled it off!" Serena gave the little girl a nervous smile, as Bonnie turned towards Ash. "They also said you were very pretty, too Ash!" Ash just scratched his cheek, blushing nervously.

"Hehehe…really?"

"Indeed! You were the rulers of the castle! The king and queen of Camphrier Town!" Gigi went on, clapping excitedly. "I swear if Diantha Carnet's personal stylist could see you, he might just die! Literally, just drop dead!"

"I feel like I'm about to drop dead…" Serena muttered, getting confused looks from Ash and Bonnie.

"Huh?" The blonde girl finally noticed the looks her friends were giving her and chuckled nervously.

"N-nothing…"

"Well, it all seems to be going according to plan," the butler remarked, smiling. "But, I must insist that your other Pokémon be informed about this little game of charades, as well." Ash gave him a confused look.

"You think we might get challenge to a Pokémon battle?"

_I think I'm fighting one right now…_Serena added, glancing at Ash, her cheeks redder than before.

"It is probable," the old man explained. "Seeing as a few trainers of the high class also attend Lord Parfum's parties, the man saw to it to create a small battlefield in the middle of his garden for common entertainment…I believe you must have seen it?" Ash and the others nodded, recalling the battle between Ash's Pikachu and Allie's Furfrou and what started this mess in the first place. "Most of the guests challenge others out of sheer boredom," he shrugged. "It is common practice around here. Lord Parfum doesn't mind as long as they don't damage the garden."

Serena blocked anything else the butler was saying, but she did hear Gigi tell them that she was coming early tomorrow morning with a new set of outfits to wear to the ball, which they were absolutely going to love…the blonde girl was still lost in her own thoughts, feeling strange and miserable, but still longing for those lips—

"Okay!" Bonnie cheered, snapping Serena back to reality. "Operation Save Big Brother begins!" Ash pumped a fist up in the air, looking odd with the dress on, as his Pikachu mimicked the action.

"Let's do this!"

"Pika!"

Serena only nodded, smiling nervously and wondering if she would feel better in the morning and wondering why she wasn't kissing Ash yet.


	4. Feelings and Thoughts

**Feelings and Thoughts **

Breakfast was a relatively quiet experience for the guests of Shabboneau Castle.

Bonnie and Ash noticed that Serena had barely reacted all morning. She was shyer than usual and avoided looking at everyone all throughout breakfast, and even though Bonnie asked her constantly if she was fine, the older girl just told her that she was fine and was just nervous.

In reality, Serena was far from nervous…she was about to explode, and seeing Ash in the morning after having that strange dream only made things worse. She had not just wanted to kiss Ash but…well; she never thought her fantasies could be so—no! No thinking about that! She needed to stay sane…Ash was there…so close, so close. No…this was not happening.

Eventually, the teenager just excused herself before anymore could happen, with the excuse that she was not so hungry and that she'll be in the guest room if they needed her. Just as Serena was leaving, Gigi arrived with all her glorious glamour and dragged Ash towards his own guest room before he could go and check on Serena to see if she was alright.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Girl, you dream the strangest of things…_

Serena needed to stay sane. The dream was still very vivid in her mind and she could swear her face was as red as a tomato. If she didn't think of Ponytas or some cute Pokémon soon, she would probably just break. She would literally break…that or just ran over towards Ash and kiss him passionately like she had done in—NO!

Putting both hands on her red cheeks, Serena shook her head. Was she sweating!? Oh, Arceaus…what was this feeling…? Nope! Nope! Ponytas, Rapidash, Litleos, Panchams, Pikachus…Ash…was kissing her, slowly by the moonlight. She knew she needed to stay sane…but her hand was already leaving her cheek…two fingers touching her lips, imagining the scenario that played in her dream…feeling his touch and—

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"Darling! Gigi is here! Mind if you could open the door for me, sweetie?"

Serena snapped to attention at the voice of the older woman, her fantasy disappearing as soon as it had arrived. Shaking her head again and sighing in relief, the girl ran towards the door and opened it. She found Gigi standing by the opened door, holding a small suitcase and a wheeled clothes hanger behind her.

"He—hello…" Serena said, wondering if her cheeks and face had returned to their normal color. Considering the teasing look that Gigi gave her, Serena assumed that her cheeks were just as red as when she began to image Ash….oh, Ash. This really was going to end up killing her.

"Good morning! Are you ready to become a beautiful gentleman once more, my dear?"

"…a little bit."

"Oh, don't you worry," Gigi told her as she closed the door behind her. "Gigi will make sure your dream date is a blast!" Serena only gave her a blank look.

"…what?"

* * *

Ash couldn't really figure out what was wrong with Serena today; he was giving himself a few looks in the mirror, examining the golden dress and blue ribbons that he was to wear to the ball tonight. For some reason, the dress seemed more elegant than the one he wore a day ago. _I hope Clemont does manage to recognize us, though…by logic we are not wearing the right sets of clothes for the occasion…_

"Croak! Croak!" The trainer turned back to his three Pokémon; Fletchling and Pikachu eyed their partner, Froakie, who had been laughing ever since it had seen his trainer in a dress. Ash, for his part, sent his Pokémon annoyed looks which only caused even more laughter to come from Froakie.

His thoughts turned back to Serena and her reactions during breakfast today, especially the way she just excused herself and didn't even let Bonnie follow behind her saying that she needed some time alone. The younger girl worried that she was sick, but when Gigi had come to the castle she had managed to reassure Bonnie that nerves were different for different. Ash wasn't so convinced, though, her behavior spoke anything but nerves. Maybe she was sick and was hiding the fact so they could save Clemont…or maybe she really was nervous and would have preferred to wear the dress?

He acknowledged that Serena would look good in a dress…but what was he thinking? Serena looked good even without the dress but…he shook his head. Was he actually thinking that? They were friends, so he shouldn't be thinking like that….should he?

"Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash and his Pokémon turned towards the source of the voice, noticing the butler of Shabboneau Castle by the door. "Oh, hey, sir!"

"How are you doing, young man? Feeling nervous?"

"A little…" _But not as much as Serena is that's for sure…_

"I suppose so. You are about to enter dangerous territory, so to speak…" Ash smiled.

"Hey, we'll be fine! The only thing we need to worry about is getting Clemont out and avoiding trouble."

"True," the butler said. "But don't get ahead of yourself, my boy. As I said before, if the princess has thought ahead, she will probably expect you kids either way. Now, the official story is that you and Lady Serena are 'together', fiancés if you will, and that you came to visit Lord Shabboneau to inform him of the good news." At that, Ash blushed. Maybe they should have double checked the story they were going to tell the people of Parfum Palace before the butler came up with his own version. "I understand that it might seem uncomfortable, considering you are friends, but I sincerely didn't know what else to tell them…sometimes just saying you are boyfriend and girlfriend really doesn't work for the high class."

"It's fine…but Serena seems to be out of it today…" The butler gave Ash a look, but quickly coughed and said,

"Perhaps the young lady is just nervous…"

"Hope so…I would hate forcing her to help me get Clemont out if she really was sick…" _But then again, _he thought, watching the butler excuse himself and close the door. _She was looking at me once or twice during breakfast…was she going to tell me something? Or maybe I was seeing things? _Ash only sighed, and turned to his Pokémon. "Well then, Pikachu, I'm counting on you to take care of Bonnie for today, okay?"

"Pika!" the Pikachu nodded with a smile. Ash patted the Pikachu's head, before turning to face his remaining Pokemon.

"Are you guys ready for a party?"

Fletchling nodded, while Froakie responded by going down on his back and laughing hysterically.

* * *

"And, there you go! The handsome gentleman has returned!" Gigi clapped her hands together as Serena looked back at her.

The girl was dressed in a similar suit like the one she wore yesterday, except this one was a navy blue, with matching black shoes and a yellow flower on the jacket's pocket. Her long hair was back into a ponytail, tied by a golden headband with Gigi giving an almost messy look so it will look a little more 'manly' so to speak.

"You look rather feminine, my dear," Gigi told her, making a circle around her. "Not saying that it doesn't suit you, though, but for today, you must man up a little!" Serena gave her a look, keeping absolutely still and feeling miserable on the inside. "…you are doing great, dear," Gigi told her after a few moments had passed. "…but maybe trying to self-destruct from the inside might not be a good idea."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm not as dim-witted as I make myself out to be, Serena," Gigi told her, fixing Serena's sleeve. "I bet you are having all this new feelings you didn't know you had before but being in love is not a bad thing. It makes you stupid sometimes, but other than that, it's not so terrible."

…_love is definitely making me anything but stupid, that's for sure, _Serena thought, lowering her head. She wondered in banging her head against the wall will be enough to make her forget this was happening? "Ash…Ash is nice…"

"And you really like him, huh?" Gigi asked, smirking. "Ah, young love…hormones can be quite the troublemakers, eh? Well, at least it will make the love more obvious between the two." Serena was silent for a while before giving the older woman the same blank look and asking,

"…could you please knock me out?"

* * *

Ah! Poor Serena! Hahaha! Well, next chapter we finally arrive at the long awaited ball and i have something planned for it (don't worry Team Rocket won't ruin the party but something else sure will)

Anyway, I'm still planning out the next chapters so it might be a while before I update again but I will do my best to finish by the end of the month since I'm working on another Pokemon fic as well (where this idea was to be used but I decided to just do this instead of making you guys wait)

Hope you enjoy and thanks to all who reviewed, favorite and followed the story! :)


	5. Little Problems

**Little Problems **

Serena was red as a tomato as they arrived to the Parfum Palace gates. Ash had locked arms with her and was talking with the Lord of Shabboneau Castle; they were discussing their little plan once more.

Ash and Serena would play the roles of Ashley and Xavier, with the cross-dressing girl playing the part of the nephew for Lord Shabboneau. The idea was to trick Allie and get close to Clemont, and then if nothing went wrong; get him out as quickly as possible without interrupting the party and offending Allie's father. Unfortunately, for them, the real problem was how Serena will not try to make out with Ash right then and there.

Gigi had told her to take deep breathes if she felt that her fantasies were getting too real and if that didn't work, bite the inside of her cheeks. The older woman figured that as long as something else distracted her, Serena would be fine.

Serena was not fine. She wanted to take Ash and hide behind those bushes by Route 6 and do…do something! But she will stop herself on time and do what Gigi had advised her. It wouldn't help for long, though, especially when Ash would look her way and smile, practicing calling her by her fake name as Serena did likewise…then she would go back to thinking about the bushes and kissing and tou—

_One, two, three…not gonna kiss anyone…we have…we have to save Clemont…we have to help him out…we—he p-probably will be fine, she's a princess after al—what the heck am I thinking!? Why did I let Miss Gigi convince me of this!? I'm dying here! _

"Se—I mean, Xavier, are you alright?" Ash asked, quickly switching to his 'girl' voice as they got closer to the gates and Lord Shabboneau gave the invitations to the guards. He motioned them to come after him, the guards nodding in agreement as they were let through.

"Fi-fine, As-Ashley," Serena told him, smiling as her eyes got glassy. _He's so adorable! Can I kiss you, Ash? Can I? Because I think I might die if I don't! _Her thoughts and mind was clouded for a few seconds; she had lost. She wanted to kiss Ash, she didn't care if they saw them or about Clemont she just wanted to—

"Come on, children to the Ball!"

Serena returned back to reality as she felt the slight push from behind, as Lord Shabboneau argued them inside the Palace.

_Did…did I almost lose it back there? _the girl thought, as she and Ash stepped inside the all too familiar palace.

Bright and golden, the hall mocked them, reminding them of the riches they would never have as the Bisharp statues accompanied by the knight's bust guarded the sides. The large statue of Milotic judged them with its gaze; two butlers stood near the two doorways leading to the main halls of the palace.

"Lord Shabboneau and his companions, I presume?" a younger butler asked as he bowed.

"Yes! This is Xavier, my nephew," he patted Serena's shoulder as he spoke, before he gently placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "And this, his soon to be bride, Ashley!" Ash nodded, smiling with a blush on his face. Serena only nodded, trying not to look at their faces or at anyone for that matter.

"Of course, please, come this way."

* * *

Allie was irritated.

Her head maid, Matilda, had come around an hour ago and told her that no one had seen those peasants. She knew they were planning something to ruin her day with Clemont, and the princess was not going to let that happen. Matilda had managed to convince her that if they actually managed to get inside the palace that she let her Kirlia take care of them without causing any trouble.

"It is your father's birthday, after all," Matilda had told her earlier in the day. "My Kirlia can easily manipulate their mind and order them out, simple as that. No one will even know they were ever here."

The plan seemed simple, Allie thought, but she wanted to make them pay for daring to infiltrate her home and wanting to disrupt her father's party. Just getting them out with a Hypnosis attack from the head maid's Kirlia was not going to do at all. She looked down at Bella, who was in its bed, snoozing. Allie blinked.

_But of course, _she thought, smiling mischievously. _I got the perfect 'Annoyance Detector' right here…oh, Bella, we are going to have some revenge! _Allie walked slowly towards her Furfrou, and shook her awake slowly.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to help me out?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wh-why did she have to tie me to the chair again?"

"I tried convincing her, Master Clemont, but she wouldn't have it. Don't worry my Kirlia will untie you for tonight's dance."

"…umm, thanks?"

Matilda and the Kirlia by her side bowed, as they walked away, Clemont barely catching the older woman massage her head as she disappeared.

He couldn't believe Allie. He was tied to a chair, dressed in fine clothes and his Pokémon were playing with her father's Furfrou back inside the palace. Well, maybe being 'forced' to play was the better word. At least, they were being treated well.

Clemont sighed once more; watching the group of people interact in front of him in the banquet hall. He noticed the Lord of Shabboneau come inside the hall, with a young man and a lady before him. He blinked. Those two…they looked familiar for some reason, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why they did so. The inventor noticed the Lord of Parfum Palace shake hands with the Shabboneau Lord and the young man, before he smiled as he received his gifts.

"Clemont, darling!" Clemont turned around and spotted Allie walking towards him with a blush in her face. With her, was her Furfrou, Bella, looking calm as ever. He frowned as he noticed the Pokémon, wondering why she would bring it out to the party when she had told her father that Bella was taking a nap and that it didn't like to be in noisy places. What was it doing here, now?

"Huh?"

"How are you enjoying the party?"

_Tied to a chair? Not much, I would enjoy it if I could move…and be allowed to go back to my sister and my friends…_

"E-everyone is nice," Clemont mustered, gulping. "Your father introduced me to some guests," he went on, noticing as she glanced at her father and Lord Shabboneau making their way towards them, bringing along the familiar couple.

"Ah, that must be the famous nephew of Lord Shabboneau," Allie explained, nodding in approval. "Rather good-looking despite his girlish frame," she then turned to the girl and shrugged. "Not too bad, but she certainly isn't as good-looking as me. Don't you think so, darling?" Allie made a small twirl as she showed her dress to Clemont.

"Uh…uh, well…"

"Allie! And Clemont, I will like to introduce you to our new guests today!" Lord Parfum cried, as he and his group arrived in front of the table. Allie bowed, while the girl did the same and the boy nodded a blush on his face as he extended a hand towards Clemont.

"Ni-nice to meet you, Lor-lord Clemont," he said, shakily. Clemont was quick to notice he was worse off than he was, even if he was not tied to the chair. Before he could shake hands with him, however, Lord Parfum spoke again,

"This is Xavier, the nephew of my good friend, and his fiancée, Lady Ashley!" he explained, making the young man, Xavier, nod. Clemont nodded, and tried his best to reach for Xavier's hand to shake it, before hearing a familiar growl next to him. From the corner of his eye, as he was shaking Xavier's hand, he noticed Allie's eyes were glaring at the pair, before they returned to normal as she patted her Furfrou's head.

"An absolute delight to meet you, Lord Xavier," Allie said, smiling mischievously as Bella stopped growling. "Don't mind Bella here, she's not used to strangers." Clemont gave her a look, as the pair of lords disappeared into the crowd of people behind them to say hello to a few other friends.

"Ah, we don't mind at all, Princess Allie," Ashley replied, making a friendly face.

"N-no problem, princess," Xavier nervously mumbled, nodding.

"Ah, but where are my manners!?" Allie suddenly shouted, grabbing Ashley's hand into her own. "Mind if I show you around, Lady Ashley? My darling Clemont will keep your fiancé busy!" Before Ashley could answer, she was dragged away, nervously shouting that it was fine and looking confused while the princess's Furfrou followed. Behind them, Xavier called,

"Ash-Ashley!" he cried, looking even more nervous than before as he was left behind. He grew quiet all of the sudden and glanced at Clemont…then, a familiar voice spoke back softly, "Hey, Clemont…are you…are you tied to the chair?"

Clemont blinked once, then twice as the sudden realization hit. "Se-serena is that you?" When he noticed 'Xavier' nod, and then, sweating asked, "Was…that was Ash in the dress, right?"

"Yeah…so…" Serena looked at him, looking a little concern. The inventor suddenly realized what she was saying and nodded sadly,

"Yeah…I'm…I'm tied to the chair…"

* * *

Uh-oh! Trouble arises, but wonder what could it be? (Laughs)

I'm just so evil, huh?

Hope you enjoy, guys and see you next update!


	6. Lovely Problems

**Lovely Problems **

Ash was trying really hard to keep up with the running Allie, wondering what had made her just grab his hand and run off to the gardens; he became extremely worried when her Pokémon ran back into the palace once they made it outside. Was she planning something?

No, that wouldn't make sense. From what he had learned about her, she was more than willing to make a big fuss about such things if her kidnapping Clemont was any indication.

"And here we are!" Allie cried, stopping so suddenly she almost sent Ash crashing down.

They were in the middle of one of the many hedge mazes that decorated the palace's garden; he could barely see anyone around the place. They probably were all inside the palace because of the Ball.

"Ah…th-the garden?"

"It's a beauty isn't it, Lady Ashley?" Allie asked, turning her back on her as she walked towards a hedge. "The gardeners work all day to make the hedges perfect; they are truly wonderful."

"The-they are beautiful," Ash agreed, wondering where she was getting at.

"They are indeed," the princess said, turning back to face the cross-dressing boy, a mischievous grin on her face.

_That…that look doesn't look good…_Ash thought, as Allie continued to watch him.

"Princess Allie, what do you need of me?"

Ash turned to look behind him; he noticed an older maid accompanied by a Kirlia and Allie's Furfrou, who was growling menacingly at Ash.

"Matilda," Allie began, still smiling. "Look who I found!"

The maid looked at Ash, who in turn gave a shocked look at the princess. Matilda, in turn, nodded towards her Kirlia and then said,

"…I see…"

"Well, what do you suppose we do with him?"

"Teleport him out, of course, princess," the maid said.

"Not without Clemont, Allie!" Ash cried back, getting over his shock. "You can't keep him in there forever!"

"But I can keep you out!" the princess cried back, annoyed. "You and that unfashionable friend of yours should have just up and left me and my darling Clemont alone, but no, you decided to just do as you please and cause trouble! And at my father's birthday, shame on you!"

"On us!? What about you?" Ash called out. "This wouldn't have been a problem if you had just left us alone!"

"Looks who's talking!" Allie cried, getting annoyed. "Matilda!"

"…y-yes?"

"I don't want you to teleport him out just yet," the princess said, eyeing Ash with a look of annoyance. "Teach him and his friend a lesson. If he wants to wear a dress and act like a lady, then make him act like one!"

"What!?"

"WHAT!?"

Both Ash and the maid looked back at Allie with a shocked expression. Even the Kirlia and her own Furfrou matched their expressions. What in the world was Allie thinking? This was not good, Ash needed to get away but the shock was not letting him think straight. She was not thinking of doing something similar to Serena, was she!?

"Matilda! That's an order!"

"My lady, are you sure—"

"Do it!"

Ash barely caught the 'Sorry' from the maid as the Kirlia appeared before him, stopping his body from moving. The Pokémon eyes began glowing and then everything went dark.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serena was getting worried.

After failing to find a solution to liberate Clemont off of his bindings, the inventor suggested that the cross-dressing girl look for him instead. And now, here she was, looking from left and right, avoiding the 'invitations' from a few ladies and a few man who were asking for battles. Serena just explained she was looking for her fiancée, and would ignore them.

She began asking the few maids and butlers around but got a simple, "No" as they went on their way. Even there Pokémon were no help at all; they simply shook their heads and followed their trainers.

_This is just not my day, is it? _Serena thought, as she looked around and about. She still had not spotted Ash or Allie anywhere. _Where could that girl have taken him? And why would she take him just like th—?_

"Xavier, darling!"

"Huh?"

Serena turned around just in time to catch a girl in her arms. Before she could react, she felt the stranger's hands circle around her neck and then, a small kiss on her cheek. "EH!?"

"What's wrong, darling? You didn't want one of my kisses?" asked a familiar girly voice, sounding hurt. "You are just terrible! I was looking all over the place for you!"

"…Ash…?" Serena asked, blinking in shock at her friend, as she touched her cheek.

"Who else, Xavier? You expected someone else, I hope not, darling!" Ash told her, hugging her again. Serena blushed madly, unable to understand what was going on with Ash.

_What's ha-happening!? Is this a dream!? Did I die? Ash is hugging me! And…and he kis—kissed me…but…but…why…_Her thoughts clouded everything around her, as Ash continued to hug her.

"What's the matter, Xavier?" he asked her, getting closer to her face. Serena only blinked, before her whole face turned red as a tomato.

"Wh-what's wrong with you, Ash?" Serena managed to ask, despite her rapidly beating heart. "We-we shouldn't be play-playing around…we are here to help Clemont, re-remember?"

"Oh that, it was just a misunderstanding," Ash told her, releasing her from the hug. Serena only gave her a shocked look, but her red face was still there.

"W-what?"

"Princess Allie explained to me the most romantic story you have ever heard, Xavier!" Ash told her, leaning against her and placing his head on her chest.

…_I'm dying…right? This is hell…right? It's too hot to be heaven…but he's so cute, right? And I can just kiss him…he started it after all and it's only fair that I finish… _

Serena's eyes turned glassy, losing all sense of thought as Ash went on and on about the romantic story; at that moment she didn't care for Allie or Clemont, she only cared about kissing Ash and—something hard slammed against her back, making her yelp and snapping her out of her 'fantasies'.

A young butler apologized for hitting her with the cart; Serena only nodded and said it was fine, sighing in relief.

She needed to stay in control. Something was wrong with Ash…this was no time for returning kisses, no matter how much she wanted to. She wouldn't forgive herself if she took advantage of Ash like…like this. No, that wouldn't be right (even if her body and mind said otherwise at times).

"You okay, Xavier?" Ash asked her, as he let Serena sit on a nearby chair.

"Y-yeah," Serena told him, finally taking a look on his face. She noticed the glassy, almost blank look in his eyes, and she blinked. "Umm…Ash…what did you and Allie talk about…?"

"Oh, about Clemont and acting like a lady," Ash began and went on, as Serena's blush disappeared.

…_that little jerk didn't do what I think she did…did she…? _

From the corner of her eye, she noticed an older maid and a Kirlia walking nearby; the maid noticed her and mouthed a 'Sorry' towards her, as Ash went on and on about Allie. That enough confirmed what Serena suspected about the 'acting like a lady' part of the suggestion.

…_this…this is not good…is it? _

Serena gave Ash a look of concern; he was under hypnosis that could only explain his 'lady-like behavior'. She had only seen hypnosis in action once when that evil Malamar controlled Team Rocket and the siblings and that glassy, almost dreamy look was one she couldn't really forget that easily.

...now the only question was how to snap him out of it?

Serena got up and asked Ash if she wanted to go back to the party. After getting the cross-dressing boy to agree, they locked arms (Serena blushing all the way) and walked towards the main dining hall.

Serena needed Clemont…even if he was tied to a chair.

She needed him because she didn't think she could trust herself at the moment…and for some reason she hated herself for it.

* * *

Things just keep getting better and better...don't they?

Who expected this turn of events...ah, poor Serena...hopefully nothing bad happens later on...oh, well. They can do it!

See ya all next update! And thank you for all the support and reviews, people!


	7. Love's at Stake? The Challenge!

**Love's at Stake!? The Challenge! **

Serena wanted to kill Allie.

Choke her and throw away the—no, calm down, Serena, deep breathes. Murder wasn't the best solution, besides she did enjoy Ash holding unto her and leaning her head against her arm and then giving her kisses and—never mind, Allie was definitely dying. There was no question about it.

"Oh, Xavier you look a little sick, are you okay?" Ash asked her, looking concerned at the red face of his 'lover'.

"F-fine…don't worry about me…"

"Are you sure? While I enjoy your blushing when I show my affection for you, this is beyond the normal," Ash went on. "Let me see…" He placed a hand on Serena's forehead, not noticing her face turning a deeper shade of red. "You're rather warm…"

"It-its fine, Ash, don't worry about it…"

"But perhaps I should. You're acting stranger than usual," he told her, pouting.

_He looks adorable…and I just want to die…_Serena thought, looking everywhere but at her partner.

Eventually, both of them made it back to the banquet hall; Clemont was still seating in one of the tables, with Allie by his side. The princess noticed them coming in first, and then, smiled smugly towards them. Serena's response was to glare at her, before Ash dragged her towards their table.

"Oh, hello!" Allie cried out, laughing as she waved at them. Clemont waved nervously back, having noticed the murderous gaze on Serena's face. He looked at Allie and then at Ash, who excitedly waved back and argued 'Xavier' to hurry to their table. "Glad to see you found him, Lady Ashley!" the princess said as they both sat down, returning Serena's glare with an innocent smile.

"Ah, yes, he was wandering around looking for me! Can you believe it?" Ash told her, blushing. "He's such a darling!" Clemont gave Ash a confused look and glanced at Serena. She returned a look of her own and shook her head as if saying, _"Not now." _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eventually the two ladies (one just disguised as a one anyway) excused themselves to talk about 'love' and other matters, allowing the two 'gentlemen' some 'boy time' as they called it. As soon as the two of them left, Clemont gave Serena a look,

"…was Ash acting girlier than absolutely necessary?"

"…Allie did something to him," Serena told him, slamming her head on the table.

"What? What did she do?" Clemont asked, whispering as a waiter passed by.

"One of her maids has a Kirlia," the girl told him, still with her head against the table. "used Hypnosis on him to make him act 'ladylike'…"

"Umm…are you sure? Maybe he's just playing a prank on you?" That couldn't be right, could it? Then it would mean that she had found them out! So why—

"Why would he, Clemont? Besides I noticed his eyes…they were glassy…blank…" she told him, raising her head and sighing. "She knows we are here…she's just being a jerk about it…"

"Then what are we going to do?" the inventor asked, looking concerned. "We need to snap him out of it…how are we going to pull that off?"

"I…I really don't—"

"I told you, no, sir!"

"Oh, come on, fair maiden! Surely I'm more of a catch than that sad excuse of a man!"

The two friends looked back at a small group of people, wondering what was taking place in the middle of it. They didn't have to wait long as they watched Ash break through the small group of people, being followed by a young man in a dark suit.

"Are…are you kidding me?" Clemont asked, looking nervous. Serena didn't give him a reply as she got up from her seat and moved towards the pair.

"Xavier!" Ash cried upon noticing her coming their way. The other young man noticed her coming as well, and groaned.

"Really? That is your famous fiancé? He looks like a woman!" Serena ignored the chuckles of a few men as she approached the group, pretending she hadn't heard the remark, no matter how true it was. Ash wasn't as forgiving, though.

"At least he's not following me like a Psyduck that has yet to get it into his head that I want nothing with him!" A few ladies in the crowd giggled at that remark, while the young man gave them a glare.

"Ash-ashley is something wrong?" Serena asked, almost forgetting to use her 'male' voice for a second. "Is he bothering you?"

"Yes, he is!" Ash told her, going to her side and grabbing her arm. "Let's go and seat down, please…"

"Sure," Serena told him, giving a strange look at the young man, who looked back.

They barely made it two steps before the young man cried, "I'm a better catch than this fool of a man, Lady Ashley!"

"That's what you think!" Ash cried, giving Serena a look, "Come on, Xavier, say something!"

Like what? Serena didn't fully understand what was going on, except that this guy was being a pain…had Allie orchestrated this too, or had it just happened? She looked at the young man and noticing nothing wrong with him, told him,

"Stop bothering her…she's not interested."

"Is that the best come back you can think of, _Xavier_?" the young man asked, laughing. "She's got more backbone than you have at the moment, whelp!" A few other men around began laughing, as if they had heard a good joke. Ash was about to respond, only for Serena to beat her to it.

"…I'm not telling you again. Leave. Her. Alone."

Everyone stared at Serena, a few flinching at the glare she gave the young man.

_I've had enough of this day already with Allie's little games…I'm not putting up with another jerk! Not today! _Serena thought, as she continued to glare at the young man. He glared back.

"Ha! What could she see in a man like you when she can have me?" he asked with some venom.

"What makes you think she sees a man on you?" Serena replied, getting even more annoyed than before. If it wasn't Allie, it was this jerk. Just freaking great!

"How dare you!" the young man asked; his cheeks red. "Fine then, let's see who the better man is! I, Lord Herault, challenge you to a battle!"

And this day was getting worse…just perfect.

* * *

Oh...boy! This is getting better and better...poor Serena!

Now that she and Clemont both know about Ash's little problem how are they to break him out of his 'lady' behavior?

For now, I'll leave with this small challenge. Next chapter a battle and another challenge...perhaps Serena's day can improve a little.

A big thanks to all who have reviewed and favorite this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

(Recognize the name of the young man? If you do, you already know the Pokemon he's going to use in the fight!)


	8. Serena Vs Herault! Fight Fire with Fire!

**Serena Vs Herault! Fight Fire with Fire!**

Princess Allie tried hard not to laugh as she watched Lord Herault continued to ask 'Lady Ashley' out on a date, while the latter brushed him off. Oh, if only Herault figured that the lady he wanted to court was actually a man.

She hid her face behind her fan, smiling behind it all the way as she followed Herault and Ash with her eyes. Her grin grew wider as she noticed the other peasant make her appearance; she was calm but looked nervous although something in her eyes told another story.

Ash noticed her and cried, "Xavier!" while behind her, Herault groaned.

"Really? That is your famous fiancé? He looks like a woman!" Allie almost laughed but managed to cover her mouth in time as the words left the young lord's mouth. Oh, if only he knew how right he was about that last remark.

"At least he's not following me like a Psyduck that has yet to get it into his head that I want nothing with him!" Allie and a few ladies giggled; that was a good comeback, the princess would give Ash that.

"Ash-ashley is something wrong? Is he bothering you?" Ash's companion asked, giving Herault a look that made Allie blink. _Oh, I know that look…_Still hiding behind her fan, the princess frowned. That girl was mad.

She had seen that look in a few of the maids once in a while. Matilda would usually remind them of their place before they exploded on someone that didn't deserve it but it didn't always work, and Allie had watched them lose it once in a while on the source of their anger (it had been a rather hilarious situation when it wasn't happening to her, though).

Herault continued to insult the cross-dressing girl before the latter returned a few of her own, even warning him to stay away. The argument ended with Herault challenging her to a battle, while the peasant just stayed still, before nodding. She glanced at Allie, making her flinch behind the fan; yep, this girl was absolutely furious and this idiot of a lord had just added fuel to the fire.

…_Maybe I should ask Matilda to take care of her too…should it come to it…_the princess thought as she watched Herault and the peasant disappear towards the gardens followed closely behind by Ash and the small group that had formed around them. Allie just stood there and then, glanced at Clemont, who followed the group with his eyes; he then glanced her way and gave her a disapproving look. Allie looked away, a little hurt.

That little harlot had turned him against her, hadn't she!? Well, if Herault beat her in the fight they were even, right? But if she didn't…no, Allie, that peasant would not beat someone like Herault. He was a Viscount in the Battle Chateau for a reason after all…even if he hadn't raised his own rank for years now.

She needed to see Matilda.

For some reason, Allie had a bad feeling about that peasant. If she were to actually literally lose it and reveal herself, the princess figured that her father would not take kindly to that. And if he were to find out that…No! Matilda, she needed to find Matilda now.

It was time to complete the couple so they would leave her alone.

* * *

Serena took deep breathes as she tried to control her temper; her cheeks were red as she faced that Herault guy across the field as he continued to yell insults.

_Really wish I could punch you in the face…_the cross-dressing girl thought as the Herault guy went on and on of how she was going to pay for insulting him.

"Préparez-vous, paysan!" Herault cried, pointing a finger at her from the other side. "You shall see the power of a Viscount of the Battle Chateau!"

"Start the fight already, Herault!" called a lady from the crowd looking annoyed. "Arguing is getting you nowhere and it only makes you look like a fool!"

"Francine! How dare—"

"Are you fighting or not?" Serena asked calmly, taking out Fennekin's Poké Ball.

"You! Don't interrupt me!" Herault cried, taking out a Poké Ball of his own. "Hear me, peasant! You shall rue the day that you insulted me!" He threw the Poké Ball up in the air, the latter opening in the air and releasing a flash that manifested itself into a small four legged creature.

"Roar!" the Pokémon growled, spitting a few embers to the floor.

"Wonder what Pokémon that is…" Serena heard Ash mutter behind her. The cross-dressing girl wished she could just take out her Pokédex and check but she had left it behind with Bonnie back at the castle. She could easily deduce the Pokémon in front of her was a fire type; it will be an even match even if Fennekin wasn't that much of fighter but it would have to pull through. They had to pull through…that, or Serena could just punch the guy in the face.

"Go! Fennekin!" Serena released her own Pokémon, who appeared with a small yap and shook its head. Herault laughed upon seeing the small fox.

"Ha! A fitting Pokemon for a whelp!"

"You're one to talk, Herault!" the lady, Fracine, yelled once more shaking her head. "Your Litleo will hardly look so manly after it evolves into a female Pyroar." Herault gave the lady a glare.

"Silence!" He turned towards Serena and her Fennekin. "Litleo, finish this little beast off! Use Dig!"

"Roaaarrr!" the Litleo growled, before beginning to dig a small hole where it disappeared seconds later. Fennekin stood alert, looking left and right for where the other Pokemon would pop up.

"Fennekin! Try to sense him and then, dodge!"

"Ha! That won't do any good to you, peasant!" Herault remarked, laughing. "My Litleo will take care of your little fox in no time!" As soon as he said that, the Litleo popped out from under Fennekin, tackling the other fire type from below. Fennekin yelped as Serena cried out,

"Flamethrower! Now!" The Fennekin, still caught in midair with the Litleo below it, opened its small mouth releasing an intense group of flames that hit the Litleo in the face.

"Roar!" the Litleo cried in pain as it was hit by the flames. Fennekin recovered quickly and growled.

"Use a scratch attack!"

"Litleo, dodge it!"

Fennekin ran towards the Litleo who was getting up; the other fire type didn't doge the scratch attack in time before it was sent to the ground once more.

"Litleo!"

"Use Ember!" Serena ordered once more; Fennekin jumped in the air and opened its small mouth, sending small balls of flames that hit the Litleo hard.

"Come on, Litleo, get up!"

"Roooaaarrr…" the Litleo groaned, as it shook off the ember attack. It took a step forward before it groaned again and fell down, fainting.

"Gah! Litleo!" Herault cried, looking perturbed.

Serena was silent as her Fennekin and Ash cheered. She watched as Herault panicked over his Pokémon, while the lady that had spoken before just shook her head and told him he was over exaggerating.

Suddenly, Serena's anger just disappeared at the sight of the small Litleo and its trainer; she turned around and walked off, making both Fennekin and Ash blink. "Xavier? Where are you go—"

"I want to be alone for a while…take care of Fennekin for me, won't you?" the cross-dressing girl told him, as she disappeared into the gardens. The fox made to follow, only to be stopped by Ash, who picked it up and patted its head. Meanwhile behind them, they heard the same girl yell at the crying Herault.

"Oh! For the love of Arceus, Herault! Give the poor little one a potion and she'll be fine! You even made the guy you fought feel sorry for you!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serena sat on the ground, hiding herself behind a few bushes, a hand on her face.

Getting angry had only made it worse…she had been absolutely violent towards the Pokémon during the fight and that made Serena feel ill. Her orders had been cold and uncaring…perhaps neither Ash nor her Pokémon had noticed it, but the girl had. She replayed how the attacks hit the small Litleo, barely giving it a chance to attack or to defend itself. Serena had not even worried about her own Pokémon at all…making her feel even worse.

She had been so angry that she had just wanted to…argh! Why had this day turned so bad in so little time? Why couldn't that Allie leave them alone already!?

"Xavier?"

Serena blinked; she looked at the faces of Ash and Fennekin looking at her from nearby. "Wha-what?"

"Are…are you okay?" Ash asked, looking worried. The Fennekin jumped off his arms and walked towards its trainer. It nuzzled its head against her leg, as Serena grabbed the Pokémon into a hug.

"Sorry, buddy," she whispered, leaning against the Fennekin's fur.

"Fen! Fen!" Fennekin barked, licking her on the cheek. Ash smiled at the display, wishing he had brought his own Pikachu but remembered that he left the electric type back in the castle. He blinked when he thought about it. Why…why had he left his Pikachu, behind anyway? He shook his head and shrugged.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her. Serena turned to face Ash, but just sighed. "Xavier?"

"No…not really," she told him, still leaning on her Fennekin's fur.

No…she was not fine. Ash still thought he was a girl; Serena was angry and had taken it out on a poor Pokémon and its stupid master. No, she definitely was anything but fine…and now, she had a headache. And now…Ash was hugging her again!?

Serena's face was red as a tomato once more, as Ash hugged her. "Guess it's my fault, huh?" he asked her, as Fennekin jumped out of her arms and watched the scene with curiosity. "Should have fought the creep myself…that way you wouldn't be feeling bad, would you Xavier?"

"Uh…uh…." Serena couldn't even fandom a response as Ash continued to hug her; her headache was getting worse by the second and her heart was about to burst from her chest. Why was he being so freaking cute!? He was driving her insane and she wanted to kiss him! And—Serena felt his lips upon her own.

She froze…Ash was kiss—he was kissing her! In the lips!

Was she dead? Is this what heaven felt like? Why was everything so…so blank? Why wasn't she returning the kiss…why? Why did she stare back like an idiot?

Their lips separated, with Ash staring back at Serena with a blushing face of his own. "Feel better now?"

"…ah…ah…"

"I'll take that as a yes, then…" Ash helped the cross-dressing girl up and locked arms with her. "How about we just go meet up with Clemont and Allie and forget this happened?" Serena just nodded as they walked together, with Fennekin following behind.

* * *

Umm...ta-da?

Finally they kiss! But unfortunately, next chapter will just introduce a new set of troubles not just for Serena and the others but for everyone involved in the party!

See you next update!


	9. Making Compromises

**Making Compromises **

Matilda gave a worried glance at the mess in front of her; the kitchen was an absolute mess. Plates were shattered, food had been thrown all over the place, cups and utensils lay scattered about. Next to her, her Kirlia stood at attention as they both watched a couple of servants and their fellow Pokémon clean the floor.

"How…how did this happen?" the old maid asked one of the chefs nearby, who just shook his head.

"Don't know…the youngsters told me that the plates just started flyin' about. Then the food was thrown at their faces and a while later, everything just popped out of the furniture," he explained, shaking his head. "They say ghosts are to blame…but they should know that no one in Parfum Palace owns a ghost Pokémon…"

"How about those that appear in Route 6, boss?" one of the servants asked, as he picked up broken glass. "The gardeners have been saying that the Honedge are about."

"That's nonsense! Ever since those new trainers have been coming and going, the Honedge have moved on from the route," the chef told him. Matilda put a hand on her chin and looked at the servant boy who had spoken.

"Why is it that I'm hearing about this now?" The young man shrugged.

"Heard them talk about that weeks ago…when all that talk about a rare Pokémon was going on around the area."

Matilda nodded as she recalled a particular incident weeks back, after Princess Allie had met Master Clemont and his friends.

Trainers were on and about the area around the Palace. Lord Parfum had ordered them to leave the area, as they were not only disturbing the Pokémon but also the garden he paid so much to keep in mint condition. But seeing as Route 6 was a public place, the only area he could prohibit them to come to was the Palace itself and so the trainers just kept pouring in to find this rare Pokémon.

Eventually after a couple of days of no luck and numerous warnings from Camphrier Town officials, the trainers left disappointed about not being able to capture the rare Pokémon; a few of the already rare to find Pokémon, mainly Honedge, had left the area to escape the annoying trainers and no one had seen one in a while.

But, even if it had been a Honedge or any other ghost Pokémon…why make a mess out of the Parfum Palace kitchens? The Honedge would play pranks here and there, but they usually left the palace in peace, so even if it was them why were they doing it now.

"If it is those Honedge, though, why come here? They usually stayed in the gardens and scared the poor fellows over there," the chef wondered, passing a plastic bag to one of the young cooks.

"Pokémon don't usually need a reason for being mean," the young man that had spoken before told him. "Same could be said about humans."

_True…when has a Pokémon or a human for that matter needed a reason for mischief? _Matilda thought as she watched the servants continue to clean up the kitchen floor. "Have you informed Master Parfum of this…little prank?"

"Not at the moment, no…" the chef told her, shaking his grey head. "The security has been informed, though, and a few Bisharp were sent around the scout the place. Forced all the guests inside too after that battle between Lord Herault and the nephew of Lord Shabboneau…" Matilda frowned upon hearing about the fight between the 'boy' and young Lord Herault.

A feeling of guilt passed through her upon realizing the reason behind that fight; she had to thank the maids for that bit of information. But now, she could not concern herself with a few commoners. The problem at hand was much more important than a pair of kids that were out to steal the princess's date from under her—

"Matilda!"

The older maid and the chef quickly moved to close the doors of the kitchen, making sure that Allie did not see the damage within; Matilda and her Kirlia faced the young princess blocking the kitchen doors. "Yes, princess?"

"I finally found you! Good, I need your assistance once more," Allie began glancing behind her.

"Ah…about that…"

"I need you to make the other peasant think that she's a boy," the princess told her, with a glare. "I need to keep them both as far away from Clemont as possible before the dance begins." Both maid and her Pokémon looked at each other, before they shook their heads.

"I would love to aid you once more…but, you see…Kirlia here is only capable of manipulating a mind at a time," Matilda told her. Besides her, Kirlia nodded. "She's not much of a fighter, you see and well, her abilities have not extended beyond well…what she did to the boy…"

"What!? You have to be kidding me!" Allie cried, pouting.

"I'm afraid so…perhaps you can find a way to compromise…with the young lady…"

"Ha! Doubt it!" Allie told her, crossing her arms over her chest. "The only way they will agree to leave me be would be by letting Clemont go! And no way am I letting my dear Clemont go with those peasants!"

Matilda bit her lip as she heard a soft sigh from the Kirlia next to her.

The princess was being difficult again. This was no good. Matilda had to find a way to compromise with the girl in some way; if her father found out about all this business he would not only be disappointed in his daughter but also with Matilda for going along with such a crazy plan.

"We-well…why don't you give it a shot, princess?" the maid asked her. "Make them an offer that will benefit the both of you…umm…perhaps break that boy out of his trance in exchange for Master Clemont to stay…at least until the dance is over, maybe?" Allie gave a look to her maid and pouted.

"You cannot be serious," she said. "That peasant will not listen to reason! And besides why would she agree to that in the first place? They want to take my darling away from me!"

"Well…you could try…" Matilda told her, glancing at her Kirlia. "You really have nothing to lose…" Princess Allie was silent for a minute and then she sighed.

"Fine…we will do it your way, then…not that it will work!"

Matilda sighed mentally and bowed. "Perhaps I can provide aid on that front? And make the lass listen?"

"Fine then…" Allie began walking back towards the banquet hall, followed closely behind by Matilda and her Pokémon.

_I hope this plan works…it will keep the princess busy…hopefully the guards and the Bisharp would take care of that other problem before it gets any worse…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One of the young cooks leaned against the closed doors, trying to listen to what the head maid and the princess were talking about. The chef and a few of his colleagues frowned at him.

"What?" the cook asked, as his small Taillow chirped in annoyance. "I'm just curious what has the princess in such a fit…"

"That's not any of your business, man," another young man commented as he and a Smeargle cleaned the nearby table.

"Indeed is it not!" the chef cried, glaring. "Pick up that broom and start cleaning, boy! The maids can fill you all in after we finish here!"

"But, boss!"

"But nothing! Now pick up that broom and start cleaning!" the chef yelled again, watching as the cook and his Taillow sighed in unison and went to work. They turned to face the chef again only to stop and stare; the young cook opened and closed his mouth, as his skin grew a little pale. The other cooks in the room gave him a curious look, before following his stare. It didn't take long for the other cooks to look in shock and surprise, the Pokémon also looking frightened and hiding behind them.

The chef finally noticed their looks. "What in the world is wrong with you, youngsters?" he asked, turning around. "What is—"

The old man backed away from what he saw; the wall behind him stared back with multiple little eyes, blinking.

_Schink! Schink! _

Metal against metal clashed as the eyes began to take a different shape, that of a sword with a long garment trailing behind it. They separated themselves from the wall, surrounding the group of cooks and their Pokémon.

_Schink! Schink! Schonk! _

A different set of eyes appeared on thin air in the middle of the floating swords that faced them. Soon, it revealed itself taking form of two swords, each with a garment upon its hilt. Suddenly, the sword took off its covering, revealing a dark red blade as one of the garments grabbed the connected sheathe to hold it behind its back.

_Schonk! Schink! _

"…this is not…not good at all…"

_Schink! Schink!_

* * *

Not much to say about this chapter, but next chapter the after effects of the kiss from last chapter will be explored; hopefully nothing bad happens to our heroes. And maybe Clemont will finally untied from the chair!

See ya next chapter!


	10. Love-struck

**Love-struck**

"Umm…ar-are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah…why…why wouldn't I be?"

"…are you sure, Serena?"

"Fine…fine…how are you today?"

"…what?"

"Are you fine, too? Because I feel great! Life is okay, too! And you are looking great today, Clemont! Did I tell you you're looking great, today?"

"…Serena…you're scaring me…"

Clemont gave his disguised friend a worried look, as he looked at her. Serena had her head upon the table, smiling and blushing, ignoring everything around her and talking nonsense.

Ever since she and Ash returned from the gardens, Serena had been acting rather strange. Ash, for his part, was also blushing, but he at least behaved normally; well as normal as he could get since he thought he was a girl at the moment. He would also send Serena small looks, make a small smile and turn before Clemont could catch him staring (unfortunately, the young inventor did notice but did not say anything about it).

At first, Clemont had assumed that that maid's Kirlia had hypnotized Serena, but upon closer inspection he noticed that her eyes were normal as far as he could see. She was more cheerful, smiling a lot and staring at Ash and then just blushing and smiling some more.

Was Clemont missing something? Had something happened between the two? Had…Ash—Clemont almost turned pale at the thought—had Ash taken advantage of her in his hypnotized state? Clemont shook his head, groaning mentally as he glanced at the ropes that held him to the chair and then back at the smiling and blushing Serena.

_This…this is great…we are making such great progress, Serena, _he thought as he sighed. _Whatever happened between the two is going to stay between the two…Ash is not talking and Serena…well…she's not in the right mind to help me no—huh? _Clemont stared straight ahead, as he spotted Allie and her maid walking towards them, with a Kirlia following close behind. Ash also noticed them and waved.

"Princess Allie!" he cried, smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just…checking on a few things," the princess told him, giving the blushing Serena a strange look. "…uh…hello, Lord Xavier…"

"Hiya!" Serena told her, smiling with a small wave. She glanced at the maid and her Kirlia and waved at them too. "Hello! Hello! How is everyone this evening? I hope great! Because I am! Isn't the weather fine, too? " Allie and the maid gave each other looks at what the girl said, before looking back at Ash.

"He's fine…he's just a little excited," the cross-dressing boy told them, blushing slightly. They turned to face Clemont, who by now, was leaning against the table with a hand settled upon his cheek.

"…I don't even…" he began, and Allie just nodded.

"Hello! World! How are you?" Serena asked a group of people nearby, who all gave her weird looks. Ash and the others sweat drop as she continued to speak nonsense here and there, watching as groups of strangers stared at her in wonder.

"Umm…Xavier, dear," Ash began, watching as Serena waved at a nearby table. "Why don't you take a small break from greeting people? Princess Allie is here."

"Okeydokey!" Serena cried, smiling before looking at Allie, who continued to give her a look. "How are you?" the girl asked her excitedly. "Fine? Because I feel great! Doesn't anyone else feel great?"

"Ah…I'm fine, Lord Xavier…" Allie began, giving her a nervous look. "Umm…can I borrow my dear Clemont for a couple of seconds?"

"Sure! Sure!" Serena cried, getting up from her chair and grabbed Ash's hand. The cross-dressing boy managed to keep up with the excited girl, waving goodbye at Clemont and Allie, as he followed Serena. The princess's maid glance their way as they disappeared towards the upper halfway, Serena talking and waving at everyone across her path. She turned to face Clemont once they were both gone as Allie asked,

"Is she…intoxicated?"

"…hopefully not…" Clemont responded, eyeing her suspiciously. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Allie?"

"Ah! Darling! How can you say such a thing!?" Allie asked, making a face. "I didn't do anything to that harlot if that's what you are wondering," she explained. "I…I just wanted to make a…a deal with her…"

"A deal?" Clemont asked. "Why would you want one now?"

"I sincerely doubt that your friends will give up so easily, if we were to keep you here," the maid told him when Allie didn't respond right away. "I suggested that the princess talk to the young lass…and make the compromise…if you were to stay until the dance, I would return the boy to his normal self."

"…for the dance?" Clemont asked, looking at Allie, who just nodded.

"See, sir…this is Lord Parfum's birthday and the princess really doesn't want to ruin the day for him…and I hardly think either one of you kids would want to ruin the party as well…"

"Well…I don't think that—" The maid raised a hand to stop him from going on.

"I don't think that was your friends' intention either…considering all the trouble they went through…and are going through now, apparently…now…this is just a small favor the princess asks…just as long as you can stay all evening with her at least until the dance…"

"And what happens after that?" Clemont asked, frowning. "She can't keep me here forever, either."

"Well…" the maid began, looking at Allie. The princess looked to the side but said nothing.

"My friends are not going to give up so easily, Allie…you know that," the young inventor told her. He turned to face the maid. "Seeing as Serena is busy…being uh…crazy, I agree to your little deal…but, you have to tell your father the truth after all this ends, Allie."

"You can't ask me that!" Allie cried, looking horrified. "My father will be—"

"You either tell him or I do it!" Clemont told her. "This is not a game anymore, Allie! Ash thinks he's a girl and Serena is floating in the clouds for some reason, and I'm tied to a chair!"

"But Clemont—"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened before with my robot exploding on you, but if you wanted to punish someone you should have punished me, neither Ash nor Serena. And in order to make things right now, you need to explain things to your father."

"…but…"

"I believe that is fair…princess," the maid interrupted, nodding. "Master Clemont is willing to compromise with you, princess…but his friends won't give up if he were to be a permanent resident of the palace…and your father will find out eventually and what good would that do?"

"…well…"

"We can be friends if you want Allie…but not like this," Clemont told her, shaking his head. "Getting your father upset will do anyone no good, will it?"

Allie was silent for a while, looking away from both Clemont and her maid. They heard her sigh. "…Matilda…untie Clemont would you?" She didn't noticed as her maid gave her a small smile, and nodded towards her Kirlia.

"Right away, princess…"

* * *

"Xavier! Slow down, please!" Ash cried, as Serena pulled her up the stairs towards the nearby hall.

_For some reason, I'm starting to regret giving him that kiss…but he's so adorable when he's out of his mind! _he thought, as Serena continued to drag him around, finally stopping and turning to face him. She was smiling and blushing like always. "Well, that was so—" Ash was interrupted by Serena meeting his lips with hers. She kissed him, holding unto him tightly, while the cross-dressing boy, shocked at first, hugged her back. They stood like that, ignoring everything around them as Ash removed himself from Serena's lips. "…oh…whoa…Xavier if you wanted another kiss you should have just said so…" Serena just smiled back, blushing and ignoring everything around them.

"I wanted to return the favor!" she told him, with a grin.

"Did you now…?" Ash asked her, looking surprised—something told him that something was wrong with his friend…no, fiancé yes that was it!—as Serena turned to look at a group of maids that were staring nearby and waved.

(This was wrong…Ash should have said—no, why would he? This was normal behavior for people who were in love, wasn't it? But…if it really was love…why did it feel so…so wrong? He liked her—no he liked Xavier but they were the same, weren't they?)

Ash began to shake his head as the confusing thoughts filled his head; was this right? No, it wasn't! It wasn't at all so…no wait, yes it was he was just imagining things he was—

"Look out!"

Ash barely reacted as Serena pushed him down, hearing her yell in pain as her ponytail came off. More screams followed, as a few people ran past the fallen couple and pushed everyone else out of their way.

"Xa—no, Serena!"

Serena's expression of pain looked back at him, as behind her a pair of floating swords looked back.

"Wha—what the…"

S_chink! Schink!_

* * *

And finally, Ash snaps out of dreamland! Of course, you might have noticed his confusion a few chapters back when he questioned were he had left his Pikachu...and now, he's out and Serena is down (for now anyway). How was that for the after effects of a kiss, eh? Poor girl, but don't worry, she's fine...hopefully.

And Clemont finally mans up and tells it how it should be, eh? I was thinking about how to solve this mess with Allie and I decided that Clemont was the best man to do it...seeing as both his friends were not in their right state of mind at the moment.

We will reach the end soon, folks! Next chapter we deal with a few ghosts and maybe next, the end. Thanks to all that have left reviews and favorite/followed this story! See ya next update!

(For those wondering, Fennekin is back in Serena's Poke Ball; didnt show it last chapter but I thought it will be a waste, really)


	11. Attack of the Ghost Pokémon! Part I

**Attack of the Ghost Pokémon! Part I**

Serena cried out in pain as she felt the sharp sting behind her; Ash was beneath her for some reason grabbing her by the shoulders.

Tears began to pile up in her eyes, as the cross-dressing boy below her shook her. "Serena! Serena!"

"…Ash?"

"Get up! We have to go!"

_Go where?_

Why? Where were they? And why was Ash wearing a dress…? What was—oh…oh!

Serena shook her head as Ash helped her up, hearing the sounds of metal scratching against metal behind them. The boy pushed her behind him, forcing his companion to look up and see the floating red swords before them.

"Wh-what is that!?" Serena cried, wincing as she tried to touch her back. Her hand returned bloody, making her pale, before turning to face the strange Pokémon. She could faintly make out a small tint of blood in one of its blades and it made her sick to her stomach.

"Serena!" Ash cried, pushing her back with his body as a few other sword-like Pokémon, these ones a single blade, began to appear out of thin air. "Are you alright!?" he asked, sounding a little panicked as he made to grab a Poké Ball out of his dress's side pocket.

"No-not really," she told him, holding him by the back as she also took out Fennekin's Poké Ball. "What should w-we do?" Serena asked, flinching from the pain.

"Get out of here and find Clemont," Ash told her, covering her with his body. "GO! Froakie!"

Throwing the ball in the air, the swords recoiled in surprise as Froakie materialized itself in front of its trainer. It gave a glare to the group of swords as another flash of light appear next to him and Fennekin was released.

"Croak!" the Froakie cried, as Ash ordered,

"Use Water—" The strange Pokémon didn't give a chance to let Ash finish his sentence as a pair of grey colored swords tackled both Froakie and Fennekin.

"Froakie!"

"Fennekin! Are you oka—agh!" Serena cried out in pain as she and Ash were tackled by the red colored blades.

The cross-dressing boy slammed hard against Serena, despite his best efforts to move so he wouldn't squash her when they fell. "Ah! Serena!"

"I-it hurts," the girl in question moaned, as Froakie and Fennekin stood up and without waiting for orders, struck the strange Pokémon with a Bubble and Ember attack respectively. Most of the Pokémon disappeared in thin air causing the attacks to collide against a nearby window and break it to pieces.

Ash used the distraction to help Serena up, gasping softly as he noticed the small mark of blood in the floor. He held her by the waist and looked around; most of the hallway was empty but he could still hear the panicked screams of the guests nearby.

"We gotta find Clemont and get rid of this Pokémon fast!" Ash cried, whistling for Froakie and Fennekin to follow, as he released his Fletchling from his Poké Ball. The flying type appeared before his trainer, flying up to eye level. "Fletchling, go and find Clemont, ok?" The bird Pokémon nodded, and flew away from the hallway as Ash and Serena went to opposite direction, followed closely behind by their own Pokémon. "How bad does it hurt, Serena?" Ash asked the girl he half carried, glancing left and right to see if the strange Pokémon appeared again.

"…a li—ouch! A lot…"

"You're going to be okay, Serena, just hang a litt—"

_Schink! Schink!_

Froakie and Fennekin stood before their trainers as a pair of single swords appeared before them. The eyes of the two Pokmon glared at the two humans, as they continued to make that scratching noise.

_Schink! Schank! Schink! _

"Croak! Cro!" Froakie cried back as Fennekin growled menacingly at them.

"Use Water Pulse, quick Froakie!"

"Use Flamethrower, Fennekin!"

The two attacks flew towards the sword Pokémon, who looked panicked as they were hit hard and fast by the two attacks; only one of the swords managed to get up and disappear as it left the other behind. Ash and Serena noticed a few scorch marks on its fine blue clothe.

"They must be a steel type," Ash commented as he looked around.

"…they seemed to be ghost types too…though," Serena muttered, as Fennekin and Froakie stood guard on the fallen sword Pokémon. "…steel types just don't disappear in thin air like that…"

"True," the cross-dressing boy nodded. He looked back at Serena. "Can I see that cut, Serena? It looks really bad…" Serena blushed, her head and back throbbing.

"Wh-what good would that do?" she asked him, pushing his hand aside gently. "If this things kee—"

_Schink! Schink!_

Ash and Serena looked back as another pair of Pokémon appeared behind them; Fennekin and Froakie reacted immediately by sending embers and bubbles towards them. They disappeared in thin air, dodging the attacks before appearing before the two Pokémon, swords unsheathed and ready to strike.

"Oh no!"

"Move out of the way, guys!"

Froakie and Fennekin stood their ground as the swords approached before—

"Ches! Ches!"

"Bunnel!"

"Wroof! Wroof!"

A vine and a group of balls of mud hit the two Pokémon from behind knocking them down before Fennekin finished them up with an ember attack, knocking them out for good. Ash and Serena looked towards the trio of Pokémon nearby, noticing Clemont's Bunnelby and Chespin accompanied by Furfrou, who held unto a fainted sword Pokémon by the hilt with its mouth.

"Bunnelby! Chespin!" Serena cried, as the two Pokémon joined them, followed closely behind the Furfrou who seemed proud of its prize. Clemont's Pokémon looked happy to see Froakie and Fennekin, with Chespin trying to hold its laughter upon noticing Ash in a dress.

Ash made a face at the Chespin, before they all stood still as they heard the screams of distress from downstairs. Seconds later, Ash's Fletchling returned, immediately flapping it's in a panic.

"Okay! Let's go guys! Clemont and everyone need our help!" Ash cried, turning quickly towards Serena. "Hold on a little longer, okay?" The girl nodded, as Bunnelby and Chespin followed Fletchling and the Furfrou with the sword Pokémon stood nearby.

"Yeah…let's go and te-teach those things a lesson…"

_If it takes my mind off the pain…I'm all for it…_Serena thought as she and Ash hurried downstairs to meet up with Clemont and the other guests, followed closely behind by their Pokemon and the Furfrou. _Please…let everyone else be okay…_

* * *

Not much of romance here, but oh well...that might be my fault...heh...I got a small writer's block a few days back, but well, now I'm good. I decided to split this chapter into three before ending the story.

Hope you enjoy this action filled chapter; next chapter will probably be ready by next week at the earliest and sorry for making you guys wait! :)


	12. Attack of the Ghost Pokémon! Part II

**Attack of the Ghost Pokémon! Part II**

It was the screams that caught Clemont and Allie by surprise; Matilda and her Kirlia jumped in unison as the guests questioned in panic:

"Wh-what was that!?"

"Is…is somebody dying over there?"

"Oh dear heavens!"

Clemont exchanged glances with Matilda, saying, "Wh-what's happening upstairs!?"

"That I do not know, sir," the older maid told him, nodding to her Pokémon. "Please stay with the princess and myself! Let Kirlia handle th—"

_SCHINK! SCHIN_-CRASH!

_Schink! _

The doors leading to the upper floor burst opened in a heap of gold and wood, as two Bisharp guards were sent crashing down towards the banquet hall. Many gasped at the injured Pokémon, but their surprise turned to terror when a group of eyes manifested above the fallen Pokémon.

_Schink! Schink! Shank!_

"BII! SHARP!"

A Bisharp jumped down in front of a group of guests, using its long arms to stop the blows coming from a pair of sword Pokémon; all three were fast, the Bisharp meeting their blows, but grunting in pain as metal struck metal.

"Are those…" Clemont began, flinching as the sounds of metal striking metal became louder and louder.

"Honedge…yes," Matilda answered, and pointed a finger at the Pokémon. "Kirlia, if you would be so kind to aid the Bisharp…use Shadow Ball!"

"Kirlia!" the Pokémon cried, rising its arms in front of itself as a large, black orb began to morph on its hands. Kirlia let the black ball fly out of its hands, hitting one of the Honedge and knocking it towards a nearby wall. It collapsed it a loud _THUD_, as the Bisharp slashed the reminding Honedge sending it to the floor, before delivering a purple colored scratch as it began floating once more.

"Sharp!" the Bisharp turned to look at the Kirlia, and nodded in thanks.

"Nice one, Matilda!" Allie cried, looking relieved. Clemont smiled in relief, but his relief was short-lived as a group of Honedge materialized in thin air, facing the scared guests with their blades out of their sheaths.

"Oh! NO!"

"They're back!"

"Somebody do something!"

Before either the Bisharp or Matilda's Kirlia could react, the sword Pokémon disappeared into the ground. A shadow appeared behind the Bisharp and Kirlia and before anyone could say anything, they were hit by a dark force sending them flying to the ground. The Bisharp cried out in pain and tried standing up only to be tackled by a pair of Honedge that appeared from its left side, hitting the dark type hard with their blades. It fainted almost immediately.

Matilda's Kirlia on the other hand was down for the count almost immediately.

"Kirlia!" the older maid cried, and was about to rush to her Pokémon's side only for Clemont to pull her back.

"Wait! Don't they're still here!"

"But my Kirli—"

_Schink! Schink! Schank! _

The group of Honedge appeared before the people once more, threatening them with their blades.

"Quick! Someone do something! Francine! Don't you have a Po—"

"I didn't bring her! Where's that crazy Xavier fellow!? We could certainly use a man around!"

"Excuse me! I'm more of a man than that peasant!"

"Shut up, Herault!"

"Please I beg of you do not panic!" Lord Parfum cried from his spot in the middle of the panicked crowd. The Lord of Shabboneau Castle stood shaking next to him. "Let us not all lose our heads!"

He began to slowly walk towards the group of Honedge, as Allie and Clemont looked in horror.

"Father! Wait! What are you doing!?" the princess cried, as her father stepped closer and closer to the group of Honedge.

"Do not worry my child…I…I just want to see if the Pokémon think we have wrong them…see if we can solve this without the need of any more hurt Pokémon."

"I don't think this Pokemon are up for the talking, sir!" Clemont cried, but the Lord of Parfum Palace ignored him.

The older man was in front of the group, hands up in peace, as he began to speak, "Please…Honedge…if you could just explain what is it that troubles you perhaps we can help yo—"

The Honedge got closer, their single eye glaring at the older man forcing him to step back.

_Schank! Schink! _

Before the man, another sword Pokémon materializes, this one bigger, its body composing of two swords. It stared back at the older man with two black eyes, as it released the two crimson swords from their sheaths. Using the purple clothes to hold the sheaths behind it, the crimson swords floated around the man, before it cried out,

_SCHINK! SCHINK!_

The strange Pokémon began to twirl its swords and getting closer and closer to Lord Parfum's head.

"Father!"

"Urgh!" the man cried in panic, tripping on his own feet to get away from the twirling swords…they were getting closer and closer, he could feel the wind they created slamming against his face…time was slowing down…the—

"Fennekin! Use Flamethrower!"

A large wave of flames crashed against the group of Honedge behind them, forcing the twirling swords to stop their trajectory for the Lord of Parfum's head. It turned around, watching as the Honedge fell, defeated and burned and not too far away, Ash and Serena standing with a group of Pokémon in front of them.

"Ash! Serena!" Clemont cried, sighing in relief upon seeing them and Bunnelby and Chespin.

_Schink! Schank! _the Pokémon roared, looking angrily back at the attackers. It began to spin…and headed straight towards them.

* * *

Bonnie was getting concerned; it was getting dark outside and still neither Ash nor Serena had returned with her brother.

While she figured getting Clemont back from Allie would be no small task, the little girl couldn't help but wonder if they were in trouble…or much worse, if Allie had caught them and was now kicking them out of the castle! Or worse…they could be her prisoners and—

"Are you okay, dear?" Madame Gigi asked, looking up from a book she was reading. Beneath her feet, Dedenne and Pikachu looked up at the girl, who had been quiet for at least half an hour and unusual feet for such an active child.

"I'm just worried about Serena and Ash and big brother," the girl told her, sighing. "Why are they taking too long? It's making me worry!"

"Ah! Ah! Do not worry about the time! Those two lovebi—I mean, lovely children are probably running into a few difficulties here and there…maybe your brother is always watched over by the young lady and its making it difficult to just pick him up and be back," Gigi explained. Pikachu followed up by nodding, and saying,

"Pika! Pikachu!" the Pokémon gave a nod of its head, closing its eyes agreeing to the older woman's explanation. Dedenne chirped in agreement as it went back to eating.

"But…still…you don't think they were found out, do you?"

"I don't think so…and even if it did, the girl wouldn't want to make a fuss in the middle of her father's birthday party," she put the book in a nearby side table, picking up a small tea cup. "Everything will be fine." _Unless of course, _Gigi thought to the side, as she watched Bonnie nodding rather reluctantly at her assurances. _The poor girl breaks in two if she lets those hormones get the better of her…ah! To feel love of that kind again…what would one give to be—_Before Gigi could finish her thought, the butler came into the room, looking pale and worried.

"Huh? Mr. Butler, is something wrong?" Bonnie asked, looking concerned.

"I'm afraid so, my dear ladies…" the old man began. "Parfum Palace is being attacked by a group of wild Pokémon!"

"What!?"

* * *

Sorry about the delay...what can I say...distractions, distractions.

Not too much romance here and there, but we see Bonnie and Madame Gigi again after quite some time. And now the group is reunited; I plan to make the next chapter a little extra long...so the update might take a while.

Now, next chapter the end of the battle and perhaps a special surprise at the end!?

Anyway, see ya next update!


	13. Our Little Sword Dance

**Our Little Sword Dance**

The red swords shot straight towards Ash and the others, but it didn't get far, as Serena ordered her Fennekin to shoot another flamethrower attack towards it.

"Fen! FEN!" the fire type cried, sending a group of flames towards the spinning swords. The swords quickly stopped spinning and shielded themselves in a cross-like fashion, blocking the flames with their metal.

…_Schink—Chank! _the Pokémon cried out, its metal voice echoing across the room. It glared at the small fox Pokémon with its yellow eyes.

"Froakie! Bunnelby! Help Fennekin out, you two!" Ash cried, not waiting for the swords to attack once more. The two Pokémon nodded quickly, jumping in the air; Froakie let a group of bubbles fly from its mouth, while Bunnelby shot balls of mud from its mouth. Neither attack hit their target as the swords Pokémon appeared in thin air. It reappeared quickly and before anyone could react disappeared into its own shadow and attacked Serena's Fennekin sending it crashing towards the Froakie and Bunnelby, appearing just inches away from the two trainers.

"Fennekin!"

"Damn it!"

"Ches! Ches!"

"Wroof! Woof!"

The three remaining Pokémon attacked the swords Pokémon quickly before it could hurt either Ash or Serena; Chespin tried to tackle it, but found the attack had little effect on it. Fletchling pecked it in one of its eyes, only for the Pokémon to tackle it back and send it to the ground, but the flying type quickly recovered and tried to peck it again. The Furfrou used the fallen Honedge as a weapon, only to be tackled back. Fletchling went for another peck as the Furfrou fell, but the swords were quicker and hit the bird fast and hard. The small Pokemon fell on top of the Furfrou, causing both Pokémon to groan in pain.

"Fennekin, try another flamethrower to get the Pokémon away!"

"Froakie! Try a water pulse!"

"Chespin!" Clemont yelled from across the room. "Use a vine whip to keep it in place!"

Chespin nodded, and quickly released a pair of vines from each side of its head, that grabbed quickly unto the hilts of the swords.

_Chank!? _

Froakie and Fennekin nodded quickly, and released their respective attacks; Froakie letting the ball of water crash against the two swords, before Fennekin released a shower of flames, as Chespin let go of the Pokémon's swords hilts. The flames collided against the Pokemon, sending it to the ground as smoke came out of it. It immediately disappeared into the ground, as if melting into the floor itself.

Ash and Serena, including the Pokémon, all looked around to see which way the strange Pokémon had ran off to.

_Schink! Schink! _

"Serena! Ash! Look out!" Clemont cried in panic, pointing. Ash didn't waste any time, and grabbing Serena by her waist, threw them both unto the ground before the Pokemon's blades could hit either of them. Fennekin and Froakie quickly sent and Ember and Bubble attack to defend their trainers, but the swords disappeared before the attacks could connect.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked. The girl nodded, blushing.

"I-I'm ok—ah! AH!" Ash was confused at what had made Serena panic, but he quickly got his answer as he looked below him. Staring back at him was a pair of yellow eyes, glaring, as the form of the two swords appeared below them, and sent them crashing towards the other Pokémon; Fennekin tried to ember it back, but was tackled by the two swords.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On the other side of the room, a few butlers had gotten smart and began hoarding the panicked crowd towards the exit, while Clemont, Lord Shabboneau and Matilda aided Parfum, while behind them, Allie, Herault and his lady friend stood watching the battle before them.

Herault groaned as he watched the two trainers collapse against their fallen Pokémon; and then groaned louder when Lady Ashley's hair fell off, revealing short, jet black spiky hair.

"Well, that's unexpected," Francine commented as Herault began muttering to himself. "Lucky you, Herault, guess you're not getting the girl tonight."

"Shut up, you!"

"You two, knock it out!" Allie cried, as she watched, worried as the girl's Fennekin was sent to the ground by the two blades, before the latter turned to face the two trainers. "Herault! Do something!"

"My Litleo is too weak to hold it off! You want that thing to start attacking us, now!?" Herault cried back.

"Herault's right, Lady Allie," Francine spoke, looking worried. "We won't stand a chance against it."

Allie opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. Francine was right. Her only Pokémon was back at her room in its Poké Ball, and the Bisharp guards had been knocked out the sudden attack on the palace. If these peasants couldn't stop that Pokémon…then what was going to happen, now? What was going to happen to all of them if that ghost won?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fennekin cried out in pain as it hit the floor once more. It glared at the swords Pokémon, as it quickly got up, sending a look of worry towards both its trainer and Ash. The small fox's eyes grew wide as it noticed the small mark of blood on Serena's back, it whimpered and then, glared back at the two swords, who were eyeing the two trainers, before it began spinning in its place.

No way was it letting that Pokémon hurt its trainer or its friends. It growled menacingly at the ghost type, before going towards it, slowly opening its mouth.

"Fennekin!" Serena cried in worry, as Ash turned to his Froakie.

"Go after Fennekin, Froakie!" The water type didn't need to be told twice as it rush to back up its friend, but it knew it wouldn't reach the fox in time.

"Croak! Croak!" Froakie cried back, trying to get the fire type to turn back and attack the swords from a distance but Fennekin was beyond listening. It was mad (plus it was dirty, too!) and this thing was not going to stop unless Fennekin made it stop.

"Fen! Fenn!" Fennekin cried opening its mouth as soon as the spinning Pokemon went in to attack. The fire type let out a flamethrower attack that hit its target, causing a small explosion in the process that engulfed the area in smoke and small embers.

"Oh! Oh no! Fennekin!" Serena cried, as she stood up and almost ran towards the smoke if only Ash and Bunnelby had not held her back.

"Hold on, Serena! It's too dangerous!" Ash told her, looking at the scene. He was worried for Fennekin too, but he couldn't allow Serena to jump and save her Pokémon…not with that wound on her back. She could barely stand as it was.

They stood there, with Serena struggling to get off of Ash's grip, as they watched the smoke, hoping that the Fennekin came out unscathed. But as the seconds passed and the fire type didn't appear, Serena began to worry and struggle once more to get out of their grip. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry, Serena I ca—"

Suddenly the smoke began to twirl in place and disperse, as the two red swords appeared once more, spinning round and round. Fennekin was nowhere to be seen and the trainers and Pokémon worried that it was on the ground, hidden by the smoke.

_Schink! Schink! Schank! _

Ash quickly pushed Serena behind him, as Chespin and Bunnelby stood before them, with the Furfrou and Fletchling covering from behind them. Froakie stood its ground, glaring and glancing at the ground to see if it could find its fallen comrade.

The spinning swords spun and spun and they rushed towards the Pokémon; Froakie tried to counter attack with a Bubble attack but was brush aside by the ghost Pokémon, who made its way towards Ash and the others.

"Ash! Serena!"

"Bun!"

"Ches! Chespin!"

Clemont's two Pokémon stood before the two trainers, the Fletchling and Furfrou quickly following behind, stood defiantly towards the coming Pokémon. It would either be stopped by the team of Pokémon, or cut them all in two.

_Schink! Schi_—

"Fen—xen!"

A glow coming from the smoke caught the attention of the two trainers for a few seconds, as flames came from inside it, heading straight towards the spinning swords. The Pokémon had little time to react, as it was hit from behind.

"Everyone duck!" Ash and Serena quickly pushed themselves to the ground, with the other Pokémon following suit, as the swords rushed above them, pushed by the raging flames. A loud crash seconds later sent it falling down, smoke coming from every part of the two swords, its yellow eyes closed. It tried to get up only to fall to the ground again, the small clothes that held the two sheaths letting go of their prizes, as the swords fell with a loud _thud_ to the ground.

Ash and Serena turned towards the fallen Pokémon, before the girl got off of the ground, and stepped towards the still lingering smoke. "Fennekin!?"

"Xen! Xen!"

"Huh?" Serena wondered who that Pokemon was…it certainly didn't sound like Fennekin…unless…

Serena soon got her answer as the smoke began to spin and spin, revealing a larger fox, standing on its hind legs with a small wooden stick on one of its hand, spinning it around to get rid of the smoke. The Pokémon looked back at Serena, smiling and sighing in relief upon noticing her.

"Braixen!" it cried, going towards its trainer in delight, and hugging her. Serena returned the hug back to her newly evolved Pokémon, tears rolling from her eyes.

"Oh!...I'm so glad you're okay! Fen—Braixen!"

"Brai! Brai!"

* * *

Tried to involve all the Pokemon in the fight, but I guess that Pokemon was just a little tough. And also, hope you guys enjoyed that surprise at the end; originally it wasn't going to happen, but I got inspired after seeing the preview of a recent Pokemon XY episode.

Now, next chapter will be up in the coming days, and since I will be back to school I will be busy so I want to finish this story at least by the end of the month, so next chapter will be extra long for the end.

Thanks for all the reviews and likes guys! And now to answer a few inquiries:

ultimateCCC: Nope. Just the essentials, although Ash still has his boxers seeing as he's the one with a dress.

Justin: If Ash is lucky, Serena won't remember what she did when she was out of her mind. But, one of them will remember...who do you think should?

Anyway, thanks and see ya all next update!


End file.
